Diario Doble
by 96Ane96
Summary: Los hermanos Fubuki escriben un diario, donde cuentan cómo conocieron a dos estupendas chicas, pero ¿será todo tan fácil, compartiendo un solo cuerpo? Una creación de aika-chan20 y de 96Ane96. No Yaoi.
1. El principio

**DIARIO DOBLE:**

**Ane: Bueno pues este genial fic, se creó a partir de dos geniales mentes que se unieron para hacer el fic perfecto.**

**Aika: ¡Las nuestras! XD**

**Ane: Tratara de los hermanos Fubuki.**

**Aika: La historia empieza cuando Shiro aun tiene el trauma.**

**Ane: Y todavía no controla a su hermano.**

**Aika: Pero si puede aconsejarle.**

**Ane: Shiro consigue que Atsuya escriba un diario, igual que él lo hace.**

**Aika: A Atsuya no le parece muy inteligente eso, pero...**

**Ane: ¡Calla! que lean la historia, ¿o se la vas a contar tú? ¬¬**

**Aika: Perdón ^^**

**Ane: ¡A leer!**

Querido diario:

Como bien sabes, ayer Endo y todos los demás me invitaron a ir a la piscina hoy, para tomarnos un descanso, después de entrenar tanto para conseguir ser perfecto. A pesar de que ODIO el calor y el sol, acepté sin dudarlo. Una vez allí, me tumbé a la sombra, con 20 litros de crema y gafas de sol. Todos me miraban raro, pero bueno, ya estoy acostumbrado. Mirando a todo el que pasaba por delante, me fijé en una chica de pelo castaño, con unos enormes ojos verdes, riéndose a carcajadas y tirándose al agua junto a sus amigas. Me recordó mucho a Atsuya.

En un instante, me entraron ganas de ir al servicio y el camino más corto, estaba al horripilante sol, y el otro, el más largo, a la sombra. Así que me decidí por el más largo, aunque tenía que rodear todo el edifico, valió la pena hacer el recorrido más largo, pude estar más fresquito. Pero de camino, una chica me preguntó por qué daba toda la vuelta, y yo tan natural, le dije que porque no me gustaba el sol. La chica se empezó a reír, y me contagió su risa sin querer. Nos fuimos conociendo, y me dijo que se llamaba Aika. Tenía los ojos celestes y el pelo castaño rizado, con un flequillo liso. Parecía muy tranquila, y tengo que admitir que era realmente preciosa.

**Flashback:**

- ¿Por qué das toda la vuelta, en vez de cruzar por la mitad?

- Pues porque cruzando estaría al sol, y yo ODIO el sol.

- Entonces no entiendo que haces en una piscina, si no te gusta el calor.

- Puro compromiso.

- ¡Hey Aika! ¡Ven a jugar a las cartas!

- ¡Ya voy!

- ¿Quien es ella? – Preguntó curioso el albino al ver que la chica en la que se había fijado antes, era la amiga de Aika.

- Es mi mejor amiga, Yuri. – Se quedó en silencio, con una de sus dulces sonrisas. La chica se acercó a los dos.

- Aika, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡La partida va a empezar!

- Ya voy, pero espera, te presento a… Emmm… ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Fubuki, Shiro Fubuki.

- Encantada, ¿te vienes a jugar a las cartas?

- Claro. – Preguntó de camino junto a Aika.

- Oye, ¿de dónde eres?

- De Hokkaido.

- Claro… Por eso eres tan blanco. – El chico solo sonrió.

**Fin del Flashback.**

Esa chica era como Atsuya: Hiperactiva, cabezota, algo infantil, extrovertida, graciosa y algo loca… Pero era genial, me lo he pasado muy bien con ella. Fuimos a jugar a las cartas con Aika, pero de repente me acordé de que tenía que ir al baño. Me levanté y fui tan natural, por la sombra, claro. A partir de ahí no recuerdo nada.

Querido (inútil) diario:

Ayer en la piscina me lo pasé como nunca. No sé cómo Shiro se excusó con esa otra chica, pero lo importante es que un bombón tiene mi teléfono, y me faltó poco para conseguir el suyo. Está buenísima, ¡si la vieras! Desde luego, le echaría un buen polvo. Tuve un pequeño incidente con ella, creo que es de las que no le gustan los piropos. Pero después todo fue de maravilla. Verás, como siempre, el payaso de mi hermano, que fue ayer a la piscina, se puso kilos de ridícula crema solar y unas horribles gafas de sol que tapan mis increíbles y estupendos ojos, y eso es algo que difícilmente le perdonaré jamás. En cuanto él fue al baño, tomé el control y salí a la carga, dispuesto a aprovechar ese estupendo sol que Shiro se empeña en despreciar. Qué necio es.

En fin, te contaré lo que pasó, aunque quiero que sepas, y que Shiro lo sepa también, que esto de escribir en un maldito diario, me sigue pareciendo una absurda gilipollez, y no creo que me sirva para nada en la vida, pero si a mi querido hermanito le hace feliz, (y no hace más que insistir, insistir e insistir ¬¬) pues qué remedio.

Nada más salir, vi a las dos chicas con las que Shiro había estado hablando, y pensé, ¡por dios! ¿Cómo puede solamente "hablar" con ellas? Sí, mi hermano definitivamente no se entera de nada.

**Flashback**

Atsuya salió del cuarto de baño, mirando a todos lados, y donde Shiro veía solo gente, él veía chicas a las que tirarles los tejos durante todo el día. Todas le miraban a él, todas, sonrojadas y sonrientes, y él, con aires chulitos, hizo el gesto de la pistola, antes de posar su mirada sobre Aika y Yuri, que jugaban a las cartas. Se acercó inmediatamente.

-¡Preciosas! Con ese cuerpo, yo os haría un traje de saliva –un piropo clásico, de sus favoritos.

-¿Perdón? –Contestó la de ojos verdes, poniéndose en pie, y dándole un empujón. El peli anaranjado solo se rió.

-Guao, sí que está avanzada la ciencia, que hasta los bombones caminan… -soltó Atsuya. Yuri dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa, pero le empujó de nuevo.

-Eres un…

-¿Un qué? –preguntó el chico, mirándola fijamente con esos ojazos, haciendo sonrojar a Yuri.

-Un… un… un…

-Un chico que quiere invitarte un refresco.

Pasado un rato, ella le empujó y contestó:

-Un idiota.

-Me gustaba más lo del refresco, pero ¡gracias! –Respondió él, con una arrogante sonrisa en los labios- Y tú debes de ser bruja, porque levantas cosas sin tocarlas… -eso consiguió que la oji verde reaccionara de una vez, dándole el último empujón que hizo que Atsuya acabara empapado, en medio de la piscina, convirtiéndose de nuevo en el centro de atención, ya que iba con ropa.

-¡A ver si se te enfría la mente! –rió la oji verde.

Salió, se quitó la camiseta, escurriéndola, y le dijo a la castaña:

-Bueno, ¿entonces quieres tomar algo?

-¿Tú invitas?

-Si tú quieres… -respondió, sonriendo.

**Fin del Flashback**

Creo que le gusto. No, no lo creo, lo sé. Shiro dice que soy un engreído, pero el mundo no es de los humildes, y qué le voy a hacer si eso él no lo entiende.

Bueno, ella a mí también me gusta, los piropos no eran ninguna forma de peloteo, los decía muy en serio, está como un queso. Además, diga lo que diga, sé que me estaba mirando mientras tomábamos el refresco, simplemente, disimula muy bien, pero yo lo vi. No la culpo, de hecho, no dije nada. Menos mal que cada día tomo el cuerpo de Shiro y le obligo a hacer cincuenta flexiones y pesas hasta que ya no puede más. Después me regaña, pero ¡ja! Bien que lo disfruta.

Volviendo a Yuri, dios… no se puede estar más buena, tiene unas curvas, pelo castaño precioso, y unos ojazos… bueno, nunca pensé que diría esto, pero me gustan más que los míos. Son verdes y profundos, y ha habido un momento en que me he sentido muy raro, como si no pudiera dejar de mirarlos.

Bah, qué tonterías digo, esto de oír parlotear a Shiro todo el día me está afectando a la cabeza. Yo nunca soy tan cursi. Bueno, creo que ya he escrito suficientes gilipolleces hoy, dejaré a mi hermano con lo suyo, tengo sueño, la verdad.

Querido diario:

¡Ah sí! Ya me acuerdo. Mi queridísimo hermano Atsuya, cogió el control, justo cuando Aika empezó a fijarse un poco en mí. Ella es… no sé… No sé como describirla, pero es tranquila, sumisa, muy amable, simpática, dulce y además, sus ojos celestes son preciosos. La verdad no me he fijado demasiado en su cuerpo, pero lo poco que me fijé, me di cuenta de tenía unas buenas curvas… Dios, me estoy volviendo un pervertido…

Gracias a las ideas de mi queridísimo hermanito, ahora tengo quemaduras de segundo grado en todas las partes del cuerpo, y ¿por qué? Porque mi hermano cree que la crema de protección 100 es una estupidez, ¡pues no señor! Protege e hidrata y además gracias a eso puedo sentarme cada vez voy a la playa o a la piscina. Pues esta vez, mi hermano me la quitó y se pasó como 45 minutos a pleno sol. ¡Al sol! ¿Qué clase de tortura es esa?

Por lo menos le di mi teléfono a Aika. Que por cierto, cree que estuve ayudando a una viejecita cuando me metí al baño y Atsuya se apoderó de mi cuerpo.

Bueno, mejor que vaya a bañarme en leche helada…

**Flashback**

Después de que Atsuya de diera ese baño involuntario y después de que le diera su teléfono, se metió por fin al baño, y Shiro pudo recuperar su cuerpo de nuevo. Salió del baño buscando a Aika. Que estaba comentando junto a su amiga Yuri.

- ¡Shiro! ¿Dónde estabas?

- Emmm… Estaba… Estaba ayudando a una viejecita, que no se guiaba bien.

- Oh, que dulce…

- Emmm, me preguntaba si querrías mi número de teléfono. Podríamos salir algún día. – Dijo algo inseguro.

- ¡Claro! Te llamaré mañana.

- Bien, pues ahora me tengo que ir. Nos vemos.

- Adiós. – El chico se alejó tan tranquilo.

- Oye Yuri, ¿Dónde está Atsuya?

- No lo sé, pero por lo menos tengo su teléfono.

- ¿Enserio que lo vas a llamar?

- Cuando me aburra…

**Fin del Flashback**

**Aika: Bueno, ¿os ha gustado?**

**Ane: Esperemos que sí.**

**Aika: Es el siguiente capitulo… ¡Las llamadas!**

**Ane: ¡Pero cállate!**

**Aika: Ay lo siento, se me ha vuelto a escapar ^^u…**

**Ane: u.u en fin... ahora solo nos queda pediros...**

**Aika: ¿Reviews? (:**

**Ane: ¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Las llamadas

**Chapter 2: Las llamadas:**

**Aika: ¡Ya estamos aquí otra veeeez!**

**Ane: Nos encanta que os está gustando tanto.**

**Aika: Además es estupendo trabajar juntas, es muy divertido :P**

**Ane: Aunque a veces nos quedemos en blanco -.-**

**Aika: ¡Pero siempre se nos ocurre algo!**

**Ane: ****bueno y aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, cuyo título seria sorpresa si a "alguien" ¬¬ no se le hubiera escapado antes.**

**Aika: Ayyy vale perdona.**

**Ane: Bueno, di ya el disclaimer.**

**Aika: Inazuma Eleven no es nuestro, el de una gente llamada "Level 5", pero si lo fuera… *cara diabólica* **

**Ane: ¿A-Aika?**

**Aika: ¡MUAHAHAHAH!**

**Ane: Bueno, empecemos con el capitulo.**

Querido Diario:

Mataré a Shiro por ser tan confiado, ¡contestó al teléfono con su estúpida voz! Menos mal que estaba alerta, y actué rápido. La cosa está en que, más tarde, yo hice lo mismo pero… ¡bah! Detalles. Eh, creo que a Yuri le costó creerse que estaba resfriado… Bueno, pero lo mejor es que hemos quedado para mañana, en el parque de atracciones. ¡Genial! Al fin una chica que no se pone de color verde en cuanto se sube a una atracción. La he seguido molestando un rato, me gusta que me insulte. Qué raro, ¿eh? Bueno, no sé, cuando se enfada le sale una gran personalidad, y no es que no la tenga sin necesidad de cabrearse, pero mola más así.

**Flashback**

Sonó el teléfono y Shiro contestó con su voz dulce y suave, nada que ver con la de su hermano.

-¿Sí? –la persona de la otra línea sonó confusa.

-Em… ¿Atsuya? ¿Eres tú? –el peli blanco soltó el vaso que tenía en la mano, al tiempo que su hermano le poseía.

El peli rosa enseguida reaccionó, con una actitud típica de él.

-Buenas, línea solo para bellezas, introduzca su nombre y apellido.

-Yuri Koizumi –dijo ella, siguiéndole el rollo.

-Tiene la línea completamente disponible para su uso, preciosa.

La otra se echó a reír.

-Vale, de acuerdo, no hay duda de que eres tú.

-Y bien, ¿desea algo en especial?

-Bueno, me aburría y vi tu número de teléfono en la basura, y me dije, ¿por qué no?

-¿En la basura? –Contestó, fingiendo dolor- Qué cruel eres.

-Sí, bueno, es uno de mis muchos encantos –respondió ella.

-No dudo que los tengas, bombón. Pero admítelo, me has llamado porque no aguantabas ni un minuto más sin oír mi maravillosa voz.

-Sí claro, sigue soñando, engreído.

-Oye, me parece que no me gustas lo suficiente como para dejarte que me insultes –bromeó él.

-¿Te gustan las atracciones? –dijo Yuri, pasando completamente de Atsuya.

-Me has robado el corazón –respondió Fubuki inmediatamente- ¿A qué hora estarás allí?

-A las 6, y como llegues tarde, te juro que…

-¿Como llegue tarde, qué?

-No quieras saber lo que viene detrás de los puntos suspensivos –amenazó, muy convincentemente.

-Eh… vale, de acuerdo, jajaja. Es una dulzura hablar contigo –ironizó Atsuya.

-Oh, lo mismo digo. Cuídate… o bueno, sinceramente, me da igual si lo haces o no, pero no llegues tarde.

-Qué graciosa eres…

-Por cierto, ¿qué era esa voz del principio?

-¿Voz?

-Sí, hablabas mucho más dulcemente, no parecías tú –él hizo una mueca.

-Muchas gracias por el piropo.

-De nada, sabes que te quiero y no puedo evitarlo.

-Cierto, pero los míos son más cariñosos.

-Perdona, ¿más qué? Creo que no te he oído bien ¬¬

-Más… nada, nada jajaja. En fin, si te preguntas lo de la voz, estaba resfriado.

-¿Estabas?

-¡Quiero decir, estoy!

-Ah… ya. Bueno, nos vemos. Tengo que dejar la línea libre para las demás chicas guapas.

-A decir verdad, en este momento tú eres mi principal preocupación.

-¿Yo te preocupo?

-Me preocupan tus modales, no está bien ir amenazando por ahí a la gente.

-No era una amenaza, era una advertencia.

-Bueno, no me entretengas más, como tú has dicho, hay más chicas guapas que arderán en deseos de hablar conmigo.

-O de tirarte a una piscina.

-Puede ser. Bueno, hasta mañana, sueña conmigo, preciosa.

-No creo que eso pase, cielo. Adiós.

**Fin del Flashback**

¿Te puedes creer que me dejó ahí con las ganas de contestar? Qué mala es... si no estuviera tan buena, no le consentiría tanto. Es que es tan parecida a mí, ¡es increíble! Nadie me había contestado de esa manera antes, el resto de las chicas con las que ligaba se reían como si fueran idiotas o se hubieran fumado algo raro. Ya empezaba a cansarme de eso cuando ¡bam! Apareció ella, y… guao, es genial. Es estupenda la sensación de estar hablando con alguien con algo de cerebro.

Um… bueno, y aparte de eso, no ha ocurrido nada más interesante. Shiro me ha acusado vilmente de haberle robado la protección de 100. ¡Virgen de la Macarena santa! ¿Pero es que este chico está bien de la cabeza? A mí me parece que no, ¡por dios! ¡De 100! ¿Qué es? ¿Un chico o un vampiro? Desde luego, empieza a parecer un vampiro, ya que está blanco hasta en agosto.

Querido diario:

Estoy realmente feliz, ¡Aika me ha llamado! Sinceramente no me lo esperaba, esa chica es demasiado buena para mí, y además, ¿quién querría salir con un chico que lleva 20 kilos de crema encima? Bueno pues sorprendentemente me llamó, justo después de que Yuri llamara a Atsuya, que por cierto se pegó un buen susto. Llamó al teléfono, no me di cuenta de que era ella y cogí como siempre hacía, pero en cuanto escuché su voz, Atsuya se apoderó de mí y estuvo al teléfono unos 20 minutos.

Bueno, sigamos con Aika. ¡Me llamó! No quepo en mi asombro, ¿de verdad se fijó en mi? Ya está, dejemos las niñeces a un lado. Atsuya colgó y al minuto volvió a sonar, mi hermano pensaba que era Yuri de nuevo, así que cogió el teléfono con una de sus típicas frases idiotas. Se dio cuenta de que esa no era Yuri y me dejó la conversación a mí.

**Flashback**

- ¡Hey preciosa! ¿Me echabas de menos?

- ¿Fubuki?

- Oh, oh… - Dejó que el calmado Shiro cogiera el poder. - ¿Aika?

- Ah, eres tú. Pensaba que me había equivocado. ¿Hay alguien contigo?

- Emmm… No, tranquila ha sido un chaval al que… ¡Al que estoy ayudando! ¡Sí, eso!

- ¿Enserio estas ayudando al chico? ¿Y qué le pasa?

- Emmm… Nada, que no se le dan bien… Las matemáticas. – Diciendo lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza.

- Oh, eres tan bueno… Siempre ayudando a los demás.

- Sí, bueno… Emmm, ¿para qué llamabas?

- ¡Ah sí! Te llamaba para ver si podíamos tomar algo juntos algún día.

- Estaría encantado. – Dijo mientras hacia un gesto de victoria sin que la chica se enterara.

- Bien, pues a las 6 en… ¿Dónde quieres que quedemos? ¿En el parque de atracciones quizás?

- Oh no por favor. Hay demasiado sol allí.

- ¿Qué tal en el parque de la estatua?

- _¡Mierda! _Me encantaría. ¡Oh no! ¡No te encantaría! – Dijo Atsuya tomando el control. - ¡Oh si! ¡Si me encantaría! – Gritó Shiro tomado de nuevo el control.

- ¿Shiro? ¿Quién es el que grita?

- Emmm… Nada, es el chico al que estoy ayudando. Es que ese día tenemos clase y no quiere perderse ni una lección, Jejeje… ¿Ninguna lección? ¡Me querría perder todas! – Gritó de nuevo el oji naranja.

- Mmm, bueno. Te dejo con las clases y siento haberte interrumpido. Nos vemos mañana.

- Adiós… - Colgó el teléfono y gritó. – ¡¿Qué pasa contigo? ¡¿No puedo tener un poco de intimidad?

- Guau Shiro, no te había visto nunca así. Pero, ¿puedo preguntarte una cosa?

- Claro hermano.

- ¡¿Por qué cojones quedaste con Aika en el mismo día y hora que mi cita?

- ¡Recuerda que es MI cuerpo! Y tú quedarás con Yuri en el mismo parque.

- ¿A sí, eh? ¿Es TU cuerpo, no? ¡Pues toma! – Tomó el control y se dio un puñetazo en la cara.

- Atsuya, ¿eres tonto o fumas musgo? ¡Te estás haciendo daño a ti!

- ¡Si, pero a tu cuerpo!

- Bueno, se acabó. Llama ahora mismo a Yuri y dile que iréis al parque de la estatua.

- ¿Y si no lo hago?

- No iremos a ninguna de las citas.

- No serás capaz.

- Claro que soy capaz, y tú lo sabes bien.

- No sabes cuánto te odio en estos momentos.

- Yo también te quiero Atsuya. – Dijo sarcástico.

Querido Diario:

Ok, vale, Shiro me ha jodido pero bien. ¡No es justo! ¬¬ Solo porque no le gusta el sol, yo tengo que aguantarme, yendo a su aburrido parque.

**Flashback**

-De esta te acuerdas, Shiro, te lo juro… -amenazó Atsuya, antes de marcar el número de Yuri.

-¿Sí?

-No.

-Ja, ja, ja –rió ella sarcásticamente- ¿Qué quieres? ¿Se te ha olvidado decirme alguna grosería, quizá?

-La verdad es que lo que te voy a decir sí que te va a parecer una grosería.

-Ah, bueno, dime.

-No iremos al parque de atracciones, iremos a uno normal.

-¡No me jodas! ¿Por qué?

-¡Eh! Creí que lo importante es que ibas conmigo.

-¿Bromeas? Iba a ir solo para divertirme, solo te estaba utilizando.

-Ah, bueno, eso me parece más lógico. ¿Vendrás?

-Joder… es que… ¿qué vamos a hacer ahí?

-¡Eso mismo dije yo! –se le escapó al peli anaranjado, incapaz de contenerse.

-¿Eh?

-Nada, nada, olvídalo, que… en el parque de la estatua a las 6, ¿vale? Te prometo que otro día vamos a un sitio más interesante.

-¿Sí? ¿Y con qué me sorprenderás si hay próxima vez? ¿Con un museo?

-¡No un museo cualquiera! Pero bueno, no querría estropearte la sorpresa.

-Lo que tú digas. En fin, ¿tienes muy saturada la línea?

-Muchísimo, no sabes lo que sufro rechazando a todas esas pobres chicas por estar contigo.

-Vaya, qué afortunada soy.

-Por supuesto.

-Venga, adiós –dijo riéndose.

-Hasta luego.

Colgó.

-Estarás contento ¬¬

-No te imaginas cuanto –respondió Shiro.

**Fin del Flashback**

Vale, Shiro, tú has ganado esta vez, pero la venganza se sirve fría. Ya pedirás, ya…

**Ane: ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Aika: ¿Creéis que la cita será demasiado complicada?**

**Ane: ¿Atsuya se vengará de Shiro?**

**Aika: ¿Se vengara en la cita?**

**Ane: ¡Aika!**

**Aika: ¡Ay!**

**Ane: bueno, mi amiga bocazas y yo nos despedimos.**

**Aika: ¡Adiooos!**


	3. Doble cita

**Chapter 3: Las citas:**

**Aika: Hola holaaaaa**

**Ane: Em si eso hola XD bueno aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo de nuestra genial colaboración.**

**Aika: hoy prometo no decir nada**

**Ane: esperemos que así sea u.u**

**Aika: ¡Pues claro! ¿Por quién me tomas? En fin, en este capitulo veréis como es posible que las cosas se compliquen hasta un punto agobiante.**

**Ane: Pero la cuestión es, ¿Cómo ocurrirá? ¡Eso lo tendréis que descubrir leyendo el capi!**

**Aika: pero no os preocupéis, que al final los cuatro acaban...**

**Ane: ¡callaaaaaaaaaaaa! ò.ó**

**Aika: oh... ^^**

**Ane: perdona, que decías de que no se te iba a escapar nada? ¬¬**

**Aika: oye! soy humana, cometo errores! ù.ú**

**Ane: bueno, ignoradla**

**Aika: eh!**

**Ane: Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece, es propiedad de level-5**

**Aika: ¡pero Yuri y Aika si! las crearon nuestras perturbadas mentes.**

Querido diario: 

Hoy ha sido un día muy ajetreado, por culpa de Atsuya y su cita, he estado corriendo de un lado para otro, de estar con Yuri, a estar con Aika. Joder, pobrecita Aika, le estoy mintiendo cada dos por tres, que si una viejecita, que si un joven… Ya verás cuando se entere que no es cierto, o cuando se entere de que era mi cuerpo el que estaba saliendo con Yuri… Madre mía la que me espera.

Bueno, como siempre, me levanté a las 8:00, mejor dicho, Atsuya me levantó a las 8:00, para hacer esas malditas pesas y flexiones. Después me duché y Atsuya me obligó a echarme esa loción para hombres llamada "Eau d'homme". ¿Para qué? Según él, para oler a masculinidad. En mi opinión, los hombres no olemos nada bien, la loción debería llamarse, yo qué sé, "Eau de savon" por ejemplo. Sigamos, desayuné las tortitas que le encantan a Atsuya, que va de hombretón pero luego se pirra por unas simples tortitas con sirope. Me vestí: Una camisa bien planchada, unos pantalones no muy informales, mis deportivas y me colgué al hombro uno de mis jerséis. No es por si pasaba frío yo, es por si Aika pasaba frío y no llevaba chaqueta. Justo cuando salía de casa, me encontré con Haruna, justo con la chica con la que no me quería encontrar. Ella no para de mirarme cuando entreno, siempre me pregunta que estoy haciendo o a donde voy, ya estoy un poco cansado de ella.

**Flashback**

Al salir de casa de Shiro, el albino caminaba tan tranquilo, cuando una voz rompió ese tranquilo silencio que había en la calle.

- ¡Fubuki! – El albino se giró esperándose para lo peor.

- Oh Haruna, me alegro de verte.

- Y yo a ti. ¿A dónde vas?

- Tengo una cita.

- Ooh…

- ¿Y tú?

- Bueno, a ninguna parte en especial, la verdad... es que estaba un poco solita y... – Se fijó en que el chico tenía un jersey colgando del hombro. – Tengo un poco de frío…

- _Sal por patas ahora mismo antes de que se te acople. –_Le dijo su hermano desde dentro. - _¿No te da pena? – _Le contestó su hermano mayor. - _¡Ya!_ – Gritó el pequeño de nuevo. – Mmm… ¡Mira! ¡Allí hay un poco de sol! Puede que si te pones allí que se te quite. Bueno tengo mucha prisa. Adiós.

- Adiós… _T-T_

El albino echó a correr, hasta llegar el parque. Miró a todos los lados, y solo vio a Aika.

- _Madre mía, y luego me amenazaba a mi… _- Desesperaba su hermanito por dentro. Ignorándole totalmente, se dirigió hacia Aika, que estaba de espaldas.

- ¡Hey Aika! – La chica se dio la vuelta, dejando la tímido Shiro flipado. – E-Estas preciosa… - La chica llevaba unos pantalones cortos con una camiseta azul de palabra de honor con flores.

- Gracias… Tú también estás muy guapo… - Dijo la sonrojada chica.

- Ven, vamos al lago.

- ¿para qué?

- Es que me gusta dar de comer a los patos.

- Ah… Que mono - Él le miró sonrojado- ¡ups! ¿Lo he dicho en alto? Vaya...

- No, no… Tranquila… ¡Eh mira! ¡Un cerezo japonés!

- Me encantan, son preciosos.

- No tanto como tú. – La cica le miró sonrojada. – Estamos en paz.

Los dos se sentaron debajo de aquel árbol. Shiro arrancó una larga hierba del suelo y después recogió algunas flores rosas. Empezó a hacer cosas que la chica no entendía bien, que si girar la flor para aquí, que si girarla para allí. Acabó su manualidad y se la puso a la chica en la cabeza.

- Oh Shiro, es precioso.

- Un año que fui con mi familia a Tokio, aprendí a hacer de estas coronas de flores. Mi madre me enseñó.

- Muchísimas gracias.

Después de media hora más tarde, una chica realmente atractiva apareció en el parque. Entonces, Shiro notó que su hermano quería salir, quería estar con su cita.

- _Vamos Shiro, mueve tu blanco culo, que Yuri está allí. _Emmm Aika, me tengo que ir un momentito…

- Claro, ¿A dónde vas?

- Aaaa… A ayudar a la viejecita del otro día, me pidió que la acompañara a su médico.

- Vale, pero no tardes mucho.

- No lo haré. – El albino salió corriendo hacia detrás de un árbol del parque, dejando a su chica sola debajo de aquel cerezo.

**Fin del Flashback**

Ya ves, justo dejé a mi cita sola cuando nos empezamos a acaramelar. A veces desearía que Atsuya no fuese tan impulsivo e impaciente…

Querido Diario:

Cada vez que Shiro hace algo, me consta todavía más que no tiene ni idea de nada. ¡Ha estado toda la tarde quejándose! Pues que no hubiera insistido en lo de la doble cita, que hay que ser imbécil. Esta mañana le he obligado a hacer las flexiones, como siempre, a las 8:00, a ducharse y a ponerse mi colonia favorita, que él dice no sé qué parida de un jabón. El jabón lo tendrá él, pero en el cerebro. Después de eso, me he comido un plato de seis tortitas con sirope de caramelo, ¡geniales! Shiro dice que eso es muy infantil. Bueno, y él es idiota y aquí que sigo, metido en su maldito cuerpo. Creo que la única buena idea que ha tenido en todo el día, ha sido llevarse un jersey por si Aika tenía frío. Yo no hago esas cursiladas, pero para él, no está mal.

Tenía muchas ganas de ver a Yuri, así que salimos enseguida. Además, tenía muy presente que NO podía llegar tarde. Shiro tampoco quería, es que él es repelentemente puntual. Pero claro, tenía que pararse a hablar con Haruna, mira que se lo dije: no te pares, sigue andando, haz como si no la vieras. Pues nada. Perdí diez minutos de mi valioso tiempo, y menos mal que le insistí en que pasara de ella, que si no, este es capaz de quedarse allí, prestarle el jersey, darle un beso e invitarla a cenar.

Cuando llegamos, adivina, ¡Yuri NO estaba! ¡¿Y esas amenazas? ¬¬ Me ha asustado para nada.

**Flashback**

Durante toda la media hora que Atsuya tuvo que esperar, estuvo refunfuñando por dentro:

_-Ya verás cuando venga… ¡le voy a cantar las cuarenta! A mí, nadie me hace esperar ¬¬_

Y su hermano:

_-¿Podrías callarte? Intento ser romántico, pero no es fácil si no dejas de quejarte._

_-Tú también te quejarías, de estar encerrado en este cuerpo._

Shiro, que acababa de regalarle la corona de flores a Aika, vio a lo lejos acercarse a la puerta del parque a Yuri, y enseguida oyó a su hermano, por dentro:

-_Vamos, Shiro, mueve tu blanco culo, que Yuri está allí._

Por supuesto, como la otra vez, Shiro le dijo una pequeña mentira a Aika y fue hasta detrás de un árbol. Segundos más tarde, de allí salió Atsuya, sacando pecho, con orgullo (¿orgullo de qué?), y caminó hasta su cita.

-¡Llegas tarde! –le dijo, enfadado.

-¿Y? ¿Qué me vas a hacer? –replicó ella, mirándole a los ojos con arrogancia.

-Yo… yo… -Atsuya se quedó atrapado en los ojos verdes de Yuri, sin saber qué decir.

-¿Tú qué? –volvió a preguntar ella.

-Yo esto –contestó por fin, besándola, al mismo tiempo que la cogía de la cintura y la acercaba a él. Ella al principio se mostró reacia, pero luego apoyó las manos en su pecho y le correspondió, moviendo los labios al mismo ritmo que él.

-¿P-pero qué haces? –dijo la oji verde cuando terminó el largo beso, súper sonrojada.

-Ya, ya, pero bien que me has seguido el rollo… -dijo él.

-Bah, idiota… -sonrió.

Caminaron los dos hacia el lago, aunque Atsuya no iba a darle de comer a los patos, claro.

-Te ha gustado.

-¿Qué?

-Beso bien, ¿eh? –rió él.

-Para nada, siento unas ganas terribles de vomitar –se burló la peli castaña.

-Eres tan dulce… ¿ya te lo había dicho?

-La verdad es que sí, te repites más que el ajo.

-¿Te gustan los patos? –le preguntó el peli anaranjado, mirando al estanque con indiferencia.

-No me entusiasman.

-Vale –se encogió de hombros, metió una mano en su bolsillo, sacó un cacahuete y se lo lanzó al pato que tenía más cerca. Yuri le regañó, pero luego soltó una risa.

-Deja de hacer eso –le lanzó otro- oye, todo el mundo nos mira…

-Mejor, conociéndome, ya deberías saber que me encanta que la gente se fije en mí.

-Egocéntrico…

-Probablemente el peor egocéntrico de todos –entonces se fijó en que Aika estaba sola en un banco, todavía esperando, y oyó a Shiro quejarse.

_-¡Vamos! Luego te quejas de mí, pero ¿y tú qué? ¬¬_

_-Mira que eres pesado. ¿Y qué le digo?_

_-Apáñatelas._

_-Qué majo… _¿Te apetece un helado?

-Bueno, ¿por qué no?

Y Atsuya salió de allí lo más rápido que pudo, hasta ponerse tras el árbol y salir en forma de Shiro, hacia Aika. La chica seguía esperando, un poco molesta por su acción, hasta que vio al chico acercándose con su dulce sonrisa. A la chica se le contagió la sonrisa.

- Lo siento, se me alargó un poco… - Dijo el albino sentándose a su lado.

- Tranquilo, lo importante es que la viejecita este bien.

- Ya… ¿Ha pasado algo importante cuando me he ido?

- Bueno, un gilipollas ha estado tirando frutos secos a los patos.

- Que imbécil… _Gracias hermano._- Se quejó el menor de los Fubuki. Shiro notó que su cita estaba un poco distante, y no tenía su corona de flores puesta. – Aika, ¿pasa algo?

- No, nada.

- No, te pasa algo.

- Pues que parece mentira que te preocupes más de una viejecita que de mí. Lo sé, suena egoísta, pero odio quedarme sola.

- ¿Y como te lo puedo compensar?

- Pues, un beso.

- ¿U-Un beso? –Preguntó sonrojado el albino. – _Vamos hermano, ¿eres tonto o qué? ¡Te está pidiendo un beso! _- El albino se acercó a los labios de la chica.

- S-Shiro… ¿Qué haces?

- Pues besarte, como me lo has pedido.

- ¡Pero en la mejilla!

- Ah… _Vay,a era demasiado bueno para ser cierto. Si es que siempre te digo que es mejor lanzarse. Eres un llorica. –_ El albino tomó en cuenta las palabras de su hermano. Fingió ir a besarle una mejilla, cuando hizo un cambio repentino de camino y juntó sus labios con los de la chica. No fue un beso muy largo, pero lo disfrutaron los dos.

- P-pero…

- Yo… Ha sido un impulso… Lo siento.

- Tranquilo.

- ¿Puedo saber una cosa?

- Si.

- ¿Te ha gustado?

- Si pero, tu boca sabia un poco a gloss.

- ¿Gloss?

- Si, ya sabes, brillo de labios.

- Emmm… _¿Y ahora que escusa pongo, listo? – _Le preguntó al causante. – _Apáñatelas. –_ Le contestó tranquilo. -Así sabe mi pasta de dientes.

- Ah… ¿Usas pasta para niños?

-Bueno, está muy rica –respondió Shiro.

Unos diez minutos después:

-Oye, ¿no te apetecerá un helad…? _¡Ahhh, corre, ve con Yuri!_ –gritó su hermano desde dentro, acordándose al oír esa palabra. Por fortuna, Aika dijo que sí quería, y el peli plata salió de allí lo más rápido posible, convirtiéndose en Atsuya y encontrándose a una cabreada Yuri.

-Cuánto has tardado, para unos simples helados, ¿no? –dijo, molesta.

-Ah… "oh, no, no puede ser… ¡los helados! T-T"

-Que por cierto, ¿dónde están? No los veo ¬¬

-Ah, ya, es que había mucha cola y cuando llegué… no quedaba ninguno. Pero me quedan cacahuetes –Yuri se lo pensó, pero al final sí aceptó.

-Bueno, vale –cogió uno y se lo comió.

Entonces ocurrió algo totalmente inesperado. Atsuya sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

-¿…? –Se dio la vuelta, y vio a un tío con gafas y una camisa, pelo corto y rizado, con una pinta muy repelente- ¿Qué quieres tú? –preguntó, molesto.

-Perdona, creo que se te ha caído un cacahuete encima de ese pato.

-Ah, no, qué va.

-¿No?

-No, no se me ha caído, se lo he lanzado –contestó, con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Y lo dices así, niño? –le reprochó el tío, bajándose las gafas y mirándoles a los dos por encima de ellas.

-Bueno, bueno, no te pongas así, tío, era de coña. Una broma.

-¿Sabes que ese pobre pato ha sufrido un golpe en la cabeza por tu broma? ¿Qué pasa si yo ahora cojo una piedra y te la tiro a la cabeza?

Atsuya le miró, con cara de pasota.

-Perooo… ¿de qué vas, tío? –Yuri se descojonaba, a su lado, por la cara que había puesto. El tío la miró, con desdén.

-¿Y tú de qué te ríes? ¿Es que te hace gracia ver cómo sufre un pobre animal? ¿Eh? ¡Porque a mí no me hace ninguna gracia!

-¡Oye, a mi chica no le gritas! –saltó Atsuya, encendido.

-¡Tú no tienes derecho a tirar cacahuetes a un pato!

-¡Y tú no tienes derecho a gritarme así, ¿quién te has creído que eres? ¡¿Yo? –el peli anaranjado estaba indignado, más incluso que el ecologista.

-¡Soy de Greenpeace! ¡Y quiero que le pidas perdón a ese pato!

-Jajaja, debes estar de broma, tío… -ahora todo la gente del parque, incluida Aika, observaba la escena con atención- ¡Tu madre le va a pedir perdón!

-¡Retíralo ahora mismo y discúlpate!

-¡Ja, que te lo has creído! –Shiro empezaba a ponerse nervioso.

_-Atsuya, por favor, contrólate, retira lo que has dicho…_

_-¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! A este lo que le hace falta es una buena leche que le baje los humos._

_-Ah, siempre igual _–se desesperó el oji verde.

-Eh, ¿qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó un agente de policía, que había aparecido allí junto con otro.

-Nos está molestando –señaló el oji naranja- Seguro que tiene maría o algo así.

-¿Qué dices, niño? ¡No le crea, agente, le ha tirado un cacahuete a un pato!

Los dos policías se miraron.

-Ya… -dijo uno- ¿puedes separar las piernas y los brazos del cuerpo?

-¿No hablará en serio?

-No nos hagas perder más tiempo.

Hizo lo que le pedían, y tras un breve chequeo, uno de los agentes sacó una bolsita de su bolsillo. Atsuya sonrió, aunque un poco asombrado, no creyó que fuera a tener razón. Se llevaron al tío ese, y Yuri y él siguieron con su cita.

-Me… me has defendido –observó ella, sorprendida.

-Sí. ¿Qué pasa? –contestó él, sin darle importancia.

-No pensé que lo harías.

-Bueno, pues ahora sabes que sí. ¿Alguna cosa más?

-Sí, has dicho que soy tu chica.

-Ya.

-Pero no estamos saliendo.

-¿Y te gustaría? –Preguntó por fin Atsuya, con un mínimo sonrojo en sus mejillas- Quiero decir, ya sé que es pronto, pero no te estoy pidiendo nada serio.

-¿Nada… serio? Espera, espera, ¿me estás pidiendo un rollo? –la oji verde estaba más que flipada.

-Algo así –sonrió el peli anaranjado. Ella se quedó pensando un momento, después se encogió de hombros, mirándole y dijo:

-Bueno, ¿por qué no? –Atsuya rió y la abrazó, dándole otro beso en los labios, esta vez más cercano (sí, más que el anterior), hasta que se acordó (mejor dicho, su hermano se encargó de que se acordara) de que debía irse ya a por Aika.

_-¿Qué, te ha dado envidia, Shiro?_ –se burló el peli anaranjado, por dentro.

_-Cállate, tonto, y date vida._

-Oye, Yuri… tengo que irme ya.

-¿No me acompañas a casa?

-_Emmm… Porfa, Shiro, porfa…_

_-¡No!_

_-Egoísta… ¬¬_

_-Tú eres el egoísta, he estado muy poco tiempo con Aika, a ti te ha dado tiempo a enrollarte con Yuri._

-Uff… No, no puedo, pero si quieres mañana podemos salir.

-Hmpf, bueno, vale… -dijo Yuri, algo decepcionada.

Se despidieron con un beso en los labios y ella se marchó, mientras él se apresuraba para obedecer a su hermano.

-¡Aika! – La chica le miró seria. – Yo lo siento, es que había mucha cola y…

- "Y" nada, he estado más tiempo esperando que contigo. Estoy harta de estar sola.

- Te lo compensaré.

- ¿Con una beso de nuevo? Porque eso no me vale.

- Con una cita maña… _¡Pasado mañana! _– Le recordó su hermano para que no cometiera el mismo error que ayer. – Pasado mañana.

- ¿Por qué no mañana?

- Es que tengo clases con el chaval al que ayudo.

- Ah…

- Pero iré con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Que seas mi novia.

- ¿Para qué me vuelvas a dejar media cita sola?

- No, esa vez será solo tú y yo, sin soledad. – Dijo acercándose a su rostro.

- Pues entonces… Vale.

- Bien. – Dijo antes de besarla dulcemente. Este beso fue más largo que el anterior, ya que la chica insistía en seguir teniendo los labios juntos. - ¿Quieres que te acompañe a casa? _¡Cabrón!_ - Gritó su hermano desde dentro. – _Te jodes hermanito. Te jodes._

- De acuerdo.

La parejita se fue del parque, dando fin a la cita más extraña que pudo existir.

**Fin del Flashback**

**Aika: ¡Se acabó!**

**Ane: en el siguiente capítulo la cita de Atsu...**

**Aika: ¡Ehhh!**

**Ane: ¡Ha sido la primera vez!**

**Aika: ¡Me da igual!**

**Ane: ¡Ahh tú te puedes ir de la lengua TODOS los capítulos pero y yo que! ¡Egoísta!**

**Aika: ¡Todos no!**

**Ane: ¡Ja! ¿lo comprobamos?**

**Aika: ¬¬ bueno vale que si.**

**Ane: Esperamos que os haya gustado.**

**Aika: ¡Hasta otra!**


	4. Cita de Atsuya

**Capítulo 4: Cita de Atsuya:**

**Ane: Hola buenas, ¡y perdón por tardar en actualizar!**

**Aika: Si, es que se nos olvido, además estábamos ocupadas con nuestro súper one-shot**

**Ane: ¿Súper?**

**Aika: es que es muy largo**

**Ane: Ah, ya, bueno, y después de tanto tiempo, aquí estamos**

**Aika: Con el capítulo de la cita de atsu-kun!**

**Ane: Eso, bueno, solo decir que Inazuma no nos pertenece y bla bla bla.**

**Aika: Y que Yuri y Atsuya irán a un museo de...**

**Ane: ¬¬**

**Aika: ¡A leer! ^^'**

Querido Diario:

Hoy al fin salí con Yuri, como su novio oficial. Bueno, en realidad, solo es "un rollo" ¡pero estoy seguro de que será algo más dentro de poco! Ahora que lo pienso, ella sería mi primera novia de verdad, todas las demás solo fueron rollos. La razón más lógica sería porque tenían chicle en vez de cerebro, y estaban muy buenas pero no servían para nada, simplemente caras bonitas. Pero ella no, Yuri es distinta. Me hace reír a mí también, eso ya es muy raro, normalmente soy YO el que lo hace, pero me gusta.

**Flashback:**

Dos horas antes de la cita, Atsuya descuelga el teléfono y llama a Yuri.

-¿Sí?

-Hola, preciosa, ¿has podido dormir sin mí?

-En cuanto me fui no paré de bostezar en el autobús. Ya te vale, podías haberme acompañado. Un viejo se sentó a mi lado y se puso a contarme su vida.

-Jajaja, lo siento. Tenía mucha prisa.

-¿Por…?

-Mis padres me habían castigado –mintió el peli anaranjado con facilidad- Pero hoy estaré para ti donde y cuando quieras.

-Ya. ¿Y dónde, por cierto?

-Ah, es una sorpresa, ¿puedo ir a recogerte a tu casa?

-No sé, tengo miedo de que luego vengas por la noche y tires cacahuetes a mi gato.

-¿Tienes gato?

-No.

-Qué graciosa. Oye… ¿te lo pasaste bien ayer? Dime la verdad.

-Um… qué va, el vejete del autobús me pareció mucho más interesante.

-¡Cómo te atreves! Mi conversación es de lo más interesante.

-De lo más estúpida.

-Cada día eres más amable, nena.

-Y me esfuerzo para serlo. Recógeme a las 6 menos cuarto, ¡y no tardes!

-¡No lo dirás en serio!

-¡Claro que sí!

-¡Media hora, Yuri, media hora tarde!

-A ver, cómo te lo explico, las chicas podemos llegar todo lo tarde que queramos, los tíos, ¡NO!

-No es justo.

-No se puede tener todo en esta vida.

-Es verdad, hoy te tengo a ti, y haré lo que quiera contigo, con eso me conformo.

-No lo creo, cariño.

-¿Cariño? Guau, qué cambio, antes era un engreído.

-Ya, bueno, qué cosas. En fin, ¿colgamos?

-Ah, me apetece molestarte un poco más.

-Ja, te recuerdo que aún tendrás que rechazar a un montón de chicas más.

-No, la línea está ocupada por ti las veinticuatro horas. Eres demasiado preciosa para entretenerme con otras cosas.

-Me da igual que me hagas la pelota, Atsuya, no voy a tratarte mejor.

-¡Y no lo hagas! Me encanta cuando me insultas, te ves encantadora.

-Bien, entonces seguiré en mi línea. Adiós, te odio.

-Y yo a ti, chao.

**Fin del Flashback**

Antes de ir a buscarla, comprobé que tenía aún el dinero para las entradas y me miré por última vez al espejo. Shiro dice que soy un presumido, lo que demuestra, una vez más, su ignorancia. ¿Con cuántas chicas ha salido mi hermano, eh? Con menos de la mitad que yo, seguro. Y ni siquiera sería así, si no fuera porque son ellas las que se le acercan. Yo no sé que le ven, ¡soy mucho más guapo! Ellas también son unas ignorantes, prefieren al bobo de Shiro antes de darme tiempo a que se rindan ante mis encantos. Ellas se lo pierden.

Después, fui hacia la casa de Yuri, me sobraba tiempo, así que estaba tranquilo.

**Flashback**

Allí estaba Atsuya, con su forma tan arrogante de caminar subiendo las escaleras que llevaban a la casa de Yuri.Llamo, aunque antes dudo un poco, solo eran las 6 menos veintitrés y el NO estaba desesperadodebería esperar a las seis menos cuarto,así que pasados esos minutos llamo al fin.

- ¿A dónde coño me vas a llevar hoy? – Dijo sin preocupaciones la oji verde abriendo la puerta.

- ¿Pero bueno que formas son esas de recibir a tu novio?

- Llegas pronto, pasa y siéntate ahí.

- Joder, ¿vas a tardar mucho?

- Si me quieres esperarás. – Dijo riéndose.

- Pues entonces me voy. – Dijo haciendo el gesto de darse media vuelta. A Yuri se le quitó la sonrisa de la cara. – Era broma. – Dijo volviendo a su sitio.

- Que tonto eres.

- Ya, pero soy TU tonto. - Dijo cogiéndole de las caderas.

- Anda, siéntate. – El chico entró en casa de Yuri, mientras su cara cambiaba de expresión. Todo, absolutamente todo era rosa: el sofá, el suelo, el techo, la alfombra… Yuri se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba horrorizado.

- Todo esto es de mi madre. – Dijo abriendo los brazos y dando una vuelta en su salón.

- Ah… _"Fiuuu…"_

Espera aquí, ahora vengo. – Dijo retirándose hacia su cuarto.

El oji naranja se sentó en aquel sofá y avistó una pequeña bolita de cristal transparente con una rosa dentro. La cogió y la lanzó al aire para cogerla de nuevo. Así unas cuantas veces, hasta que Yuri volvió al salón.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Emmm, mirar tus adornos, son muy… ¿bonitos? – Dijo dando vueltas a la bola.

- Horteras, esa es la palabra ¬¬

- Sí la verdad…

- Le dio una colleja. - ¡No te metas con el gusto de mi madre!

-¡Au! – Se quejó tocándose la cabeza. - ¿Te gusta hacerme sufrir, eh?

- Si, me encanta. – Dijo con una sonrisa. La chica volvió a su habitación a acabar de prepararse. Entonces, Atsuya seguía lanzando el adorno al aire y cogiéndolo de nuevo, hasta que se le cayó al suelo y se rompió.

- _Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! _- Se lamentaba el pequeño de los Fubuki_. - Es que hermanito, eres más tonto que el que baila la música de los telediarios. – _Le dijo su hermano por dentro.

- ¿No te aburr…? ¡Qué has hecho idiota!

- ¡Nada! – Dijo escondiendo los trozos de la bola debajo del cojín.

- ¿Nada? Anda vámonos antes de que mi madre se entere de lo que has hecho.

Salen de casa, y el peli anaranjado empieza a mirarle el culo a su novia, así, sin disimulo.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo un culo bonito? –preguntó ella.

-Precioso –contestó Atsuya, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Sácale una foto, te durará más.

-¿Me dejarías? –sonrió él.

-¡Era una broma, imbécil! A saber qué fantasías te montas tú con esa foto…

-Oh, vaya… -suspiró, decepcionado.

-¿Me dirás de una vez adónde coño vamos?

-No, jódete.

-Aquí la única que dice que te jodas soy yo, ¿está claro?

-Jajaja, vale, vale… qué agresiva.

Ella soltó una carcajada, pero luego vio un gran cartel que ponía: MUSEO, y se quedó O.O

-No iremos a entrar ahí, ¿verdad?

-¡Claro!

-Eh… Atsuya, ¡cuando te dije lo del museo estaba bro-me-an-do! ¿Lo entiendes?

-Ahí va, no jodas –se dio una palmada en la frente y se encogió de hombros- Pues lo siento, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-¿Qué? ¡Oye, no! ¡Suéltame de una vez! –Atsuya la cogió en brazos y la llevó hasta la taquilla, donde pidió dos entradas (no preguntéis cómo lo hizo sin soltar a Yuri)- ¡ATSUYAAAA!

-Hey, creí que te daba vergüenza que nos miraran.

-¡Que me sueltes, gilipollas! –el chico, sin hacerle el más mínimo caso, abrió de una patada las puertas del museo y entró. El hall era aburrido y no daba ninguna pista de lo que habría dentro, y un señor que parecía el guía, estaba ya al final de su discurso cuando los dos entraron.

-Shhh, tú escucha.

-…y sin más, les doy la bienvenida ¡al nuevo museo del chocolate! –las puertas se abrieron y un olor dulzón inundó la entrada. Yuri luchó de nuevo por bajarse, pero esta vez no tenía pensado largarse.

-Atsuya, es…

-¿Qué? ¿A que mola? –se chuleó el oji naranja, dejándola en el suelo, pero sin soltar su mano.

-¿Que si mola? ¡Voy a matarte! –Los dos se rieron- ¿Era tan difícil decirme que veníamos aquí?

-Bueno, nunca pierdo la oportunidad de verte enfadada.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te pone que me cabree?

-La verdad es que sí –soltó con frescura. Ella intentó pegarle, pero Atsuya la sujetó y consiguió plantarle un beso.

-Cómo te odio…

-Pues yo a ti más.

-Eso no me lo dices en la calle…

-Claro que sí, pero vamos dentro, hay un montón de cosas que te gustarán.

-¿Cómo sabes que me gustarán?

-¿Quién es el rarito al que no le gusta el chocolate?

-Pero… -echó un vistazo adentro, y vio una gran fuente de chocolate en la que todos mojaban un dulce de algodón. Había puestos de galletas de chocolate, figuras de chocolate, incluso cuadros hechos de chocolate, con diferentes tonos. La oji verde estaba alucinada- vale… te salvas porque quiero una de esas nubes con chocolate, que si no…

Atsuya se rió.

-Vale, vamos.

**Fin del Flashback**

**Flashback**

Al final, Yuri se lo pasó bien. Menos mal que se ha divertido, me daba miedo que no le gustara mi idea. En realidad, cuando bromeé con ella con lo de sorprenderla con un museo la próxima vez, ya lo conocía pero no lo había pensado. Es que yo, de pequeño, le escribía cartas a Santa Claus pidiéndole un templo de chocolate o algo así. Lo sé, es estúpido y ridículo, pero tenía cinco años (y Shiro se burlaba de mí, y entonces yo lloraba, mamá venía y le castigaba, jeje, y luego yo me reía de él. Tiempos felices). Bueno, a lo que iba, lo conocía porque hace unos meses me enteré de que iban a construirlo. Me sorprendió (y fastidió, al mismo tiempo, ¡mi infancia ya se ha pasado! ¡A buenas horas, Santa Claus!) mucho. Y el día de la primera cita, me acordé de él, lo busqué en google y resulta que justo lo habían inaugurado hace poco, ¡increíble! Así que me dije, bueno, ¿por qué no? Y… ¡Y maldita sea, no sé qué hago contándole todo esto a un estúpido diario!

Desgraciadamente, no todo fue de color rosa, al llegar a casa de Yuri…

**Flashback**

Yuri y Atsuya caminaban por la acera en la que se encontraba el portal de la oji verde. Entraron en él y subieron a cuarto piso, besándose en el ascensor. Fueron medio abrazados hasta la puerta de la casa, mientras que Atsuya le tocaba el culo a su novia, de una forma terriblemente cantosa.

-Bueno, yo ya me voy, preciosa… -le dijo el oji naranja, sin quitar las manos de su trasero.

-¡Por fin! Creí que no me libraba de ti nunca…

-Jaja, ¿qué te crees que he estado pensando toda la tarde? Planeaba una forma de deshacerme de tu compañía, pero lamentablemente, no se me ocurrió ninguna, lo siento.

-Pues bien que me agarras el culo, so guarro.

Los dos rieron.

-Oye, ahora e serio… me lo he pasado muy bien contigo, el sitio era muy original. Te has lucido.

-Yo siempre lo hago… -contestó él, a punto de besarla, cuando…

-Eh, tú, ¿qué haces? –la puerta se abrió, y alguien se les quedó mirando con mala cara. Atsuya, naturalmente, le habló como le hablaba a todo el mundo, con esa chulería típica de él.

-Pues tocarle el culo a mi no…vi…a… -pero se quedó helado cuando, a medida que hablaba, iba mirando cada vez más hacia arriba, y más, y más, porque no encontraba la cara de aquel tipo, que le sacaba tres cabezas.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Ya te han enseñado lo que es un culo en tu guardería? –pero ese fue el error del chaval, provocar a Atsuya.

-Sí, ayer no te vi en clase, ¿qué estabas, intentando entrar por la puerta sin chocarte con la cabeza? Un consejo: agáchate la próxima vez.

-¡Atsuya! –le reprochó la castaña, soltando su mano. Pero el tipo se cabreó más, dispuesto a bajarle los humos a golpes al pelo anaranjado, que empezaba a arrepentirse de haber abierto la bocaza. Afortunadamente, cuando el tío intentó acercarse, Yuri se puso en medio, regañándole a él también.

-¡Gumbo, estate quieto!

-¡Te estaba tocando!

-¡Es mi novio!

-¿¡Desde cuándo tienes tú novio!

-¡Desde ayer!

-Ejem… -carraspeó Atsuya, sintiéndose de más.

-Perdón, no os he presentado. Atsuya, Goro. Goro, Atsuya. Mi novio, mi hermano, Mi hermano, mi novio –explicó la oji verde, señalando respectivamente

-¿Ese bicharraco es tu hermano? –No pudo contenerse Atsuya- ¡Pero si tú eres una enanita!

-El bicharraco tendrá ganas de tirarte por la ventana si no te callas, así que cállate –respondió Goro.

-Ù.Ú Adiós, Yuri –se despidió el oji naranja, que, por una vez, decidió no meterse en muchos líos

Aunque la cosa aún no había terminado. Él intentó besarla, pero Goro tiró de su hermana y la metió en casa. Sonrió burlonamente.

-¿Quieres darle un beso? Adelante, entra –recalcó la última palabra, haciendo que a Atsuya le recorriera la espalda un escalofrío.

-Emmm… ¡adiós, cariño, luego te llamo!

La peli castaña se quedó a cuadros.

-¿¡Qué! ¡Atsuya Fubuki, te ODIO! –Luego, dirigiéndose al hermano, chilló- ¡Y tú tira para adentro, que tenemos que hablar! ¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!

Atsuya ya estaba en el ascensor, pero los gritos se oían a través de las paredes. Se estremeció. La que le esperaba.

-¡No me habías dicho que salías con ese cretino!

-¿¡Y! ¿¡Acaso tengo que pedirte permiso! ¡Yo aún no te he dicho nada de la zorra de tu novia!

-¡No es ninguna zorra!

-¡Ja, me extraña que no se haya tirado a medio barrio ya!

**Fin del Flashback**

No entiendo cómo ese tío puede ser tan alto, ¡si Yuri me llega apenas a la altura de los ojos! Tengo que agachar la cabeza para besarla. Además, ni siquiera sabía que tuviera un hermano. Jajaja, espera, espera, ¿Gumbo? En fin… menos mal que los teléfonos no transportan personas, así podré domar a Yuri, que parecía que me iba a comer cuando me fui. La llamaré más tarde. Bueno… Emmm, la llamaré, punto.

Querido diario:

Hoy ha sido un día de lo más aburrido. Todo el rato dentro de Atsuya. Todo el rato escuchando: "Te odio", "Que tonto eres", "Deja de mirarme el culo". Dios, mi hermano ha comido tanto chocolate que tengo ganas de vomitar, pero él dice: "¿qué son 4 kilos de chocolate para mi cuerpazo?" Pues teniendo en cuenta que es el mío, son unas horas de malestar, un re gustillo a dulce que no se me quita de la boca y unas ganas de vomitar terribles. Además, por culpa de su "Eau d´homme" me ha salido un sarpullido. No si ya decía yo, que comprarle eso a un señor del mercadillo no era nada bueno. Pero sobre todo, lo peor del día ha sido el final. Mi listísimo de mi hermano, llegó a casa de Yuri tocándole el culo sin disimulo (cada día es más tonto), cuando su hermano mayor apareció en la puerta preguntándose qué le estaba haciendo a su hermanita. Y como primero actúa y luego piensa (aunque a veces lo de pensar no sucede), se lo soltó tan tranquilamente. En esos momentos estaba muriéndome, casi se iban a pegar: Mini Atsuya vs. Gumbo. ¿Quién ganaría? Menos mal que Yuri es la más pacífica de los tres, aunque parezca mentira. ¡Me salvó de una semana en el hospital y un mes de reposo! Gracias a dios.

**Aika: ¿Os ha gustado? *con un brillito en los ojos***

**Ane: ¿Qué os ha parecido que la lleve a un museo? xD**

**Aika: Y el hermanote gigante**

**Ane: Espero que nos dejéis un solo review.**

**Aika: Hacedlo por Gumbo!**

**Ane: Y por la siguiente cita.**

**Aika: ¡Ane!**

**Ane: Joder, no me comas pero es que era lógico, ¿no? Shiro no se va a quedar sin cita el pobre.**

**Aika: Ya, tienes razón ^^' además será una cita curiosa, casi se caerán de la...**

**Ane: ¡Oye eso ya es pasarse!**

**Aika: ¡Jo! no es justo ¬¬**

**Ane: En fin u.u hasta la próxima**

**Aika: Y no os olvidéis de Gumbo y el review.**

**Pd:**** En un largo tiempo no se actualizará porque las dos escritoras se han ido de vacaciones a dos pueblos aislados de internet y cosas tecnológicas. Por favor, no desesperen y no las matéis a pedrolos. Gracias.**


	5. Cita de Shiro

**Chapter 5: Cita de Shiro:**

**Ane: ¡hola a todos otra vez!**

**Aika: ¡volvimos! ^^**

**Ane: es obvio...**

**Aika: ya, bueno, esperamos que tengais ganas de leer el siguiente capitulo...**

**Ane: y sentimos el retraso**

**Aika: aunque no fue nuestra culpa**

**Ane: eso, en fin, sin mas demora, aqui teneis...**

**Aika: ..."la cita de shiro"!**

**Ane: esperamos que os guste**

**Aika: ¡mejor que os encante!**

**Ane: ¡eso! inazuma eleven no nos pertenece...**

**Aika: ...todavia... ¬¬**

**Ane: pero tarde o temprano... SERA NUESTROOOO! MUAHAHAHAH!**

**Aika y Ane: ^^ ¡no tengais en cuenta nuestras locuras y a leer!**

Querido diario: 

Hoy ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida, por fin tuve una cita decente con Aika. Estuve pensando mucho a donde llevarla, al principio quería llevarla al museo de chocolate también, pero solo con imaginarme una gota de aquel líquido dulzón me entraban arcadas. Así que empecé a buscar por internet algo tranquilo por la zona. Encontré un alquiler de bacas a las afueras de la ciudad, era perfecto para ella, tan tranquilo, tan romántico… Atsuya dice que soy tonto por ello, pero siempre se queda callado cuando le echo en cara lo del hermano Yuri, que hay que ser imbécil, anda que meterse con un hombre que mide 20 metros…

Bueno, me levanté como siempre, desayuné, y como me aburría, llamé a Aika.

**Flashback:**

- ¿Dígame?

- Game. – La chica empezó a reír.

- Que gracioso eres.

- Lo intento.

- Bueno, "novio" ¿Qué querías?

- Pues te echaba demasiado de menos y te llamé para ver que tal estabas.

-Estoy muy bien, ¿y tú?

- Muy bien ahora que estoy contigo. ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

- Claro.

- ¿Tienes hermanos?

- Pues no.

- ¿Qué pena, no? – Mientras sonreía y le decía a su hermano por dentro… - _¡Toma esa! _

- _Suertudo… _- Le decía celoso su hermano.

- Pues la verdad, no es ninguna pena. Yuri tiene uno mayor y es algo…

- ¿Gorila? – Se le escapó al albino.

- Si. ¿Pero cómo lo sabes?

- Emmm… Me lo imaginaba.

- Oh, bueno, ¿A dónde me vas a llevar?

- Sorpresa, sorpresa. – Dijo con un tonito infantil.

- Enserio, ¿A dónde?

- No te lo voy a decir, solo te pregunto… ¿Te mareas navegando? – _Muy listo hermanito, ahora te va a preguntar por qué._

- No. Oye, ¿a ti que sabor de chicle te gusta?

- El de menta. _¡Ja! Aika es más despistada que Yuri._

_- O deberías decir tonta._

- ¿Sabes Shiro? Me encanta ir a dar un paseo en barca.

- Te cargaste la sorpresa.

- _Me callo._ – Su hermanito se arrepintió de lo dicho anteriormente.

- Soy despistada, no tonta.

- Pues, ¿voy a buscarte a tu casa?

- Vale, a las cinco y media en mi casa.

- De acuerdo. Hasta luego.

- Adiós, te quiero.

- Y yo a ti. Adiós. – Colgó.

- _Mira que sois cursis._

_- Por lo menos no me odia._

**Fin del Flashback**

Después de dejar a Atsuya tan mal, desayuné un par de magdalenas y me vestí con una camiseta blanca y unos piratas negros. Atsuya quería obligarme a echarme su colonia, pero me negué en rotundo después del sarpullido que me salió por culpa de ese estúpido perfume. Solo me rocié con mi desodorante habitual y me retoqué el pelo. Empecé a preparar la cesta del picnic, lo comeríamos en la barca. Preparé unos sándwiches y unas tortitas (no veas cómo estaba Atsuya de celoso), con agua mineral y unos refrescos.

Salí de casa con el dinero suficiente para pagar el alquiler de la barca y me dirigí hacia casa de Aika. Por fin llegué, quedándome impresionado, Aika vivía en una mansión. Llegué 15 minutos antes, pero no podía esperar más. Atsuya dice que eso es de desesperados, pero a mí me da igual.

**Flashback:**

Tocó el timbre y la sinfonía de "La Primavera" de Vivaldi sonó. Se quedó algo extrañado, pero bueno, en el fondo le gustaba esa melodía. Una señora con aires clásicos abrió la puerta.

- Buenos días chico. – Dijo con una cálida sonrisa.

- Hola, me llamo Shiro Fubuki, ¿está Aika?

- Si, ahora baja, ¿pero no habíais quedado a las 5?

- Si, pero no podía esperar más.

- Claro, pasa. Siéntese donde quiera. – La mujer subió las escaleras, mientras que el chico miraba atónito el interior del salón. Se escuchó:

- Señorita, su pareja está aquí.

- ¿Ya? – Preguntó la de ojos azules, extrañada.

- Dice que no podía esperar más.

- Oh, sírvele algo, todavía no estoy preparada.

- Si señorita.

La señora bajó las escaleras.

- ¿Desea algo para beber?

- No gracias.

- Si necesita algo, no dude en llamarme.

- De acuerdo, gracias.

- _Joder, has elegido bien ¿eh? ¡Qué caseto! – _Exclamó su hermano impresionado.

- Vaya, parece que tenemos visita. – El albino miró a la mujer que apareció a un lado del salón. Era una señora muy atractiva, pero vestía formal. Tenía el pelo castaño y los ojos marrones brillantes, lucía una sonrisa tranquila mirando al chico. – Cariño, ven aquí. Ha venido el chico del que tanto nos ha hablado Aika. – Un hombre apuesto apareció en la sala. Cogió a su mujer de la cintura y le dio un leve beso en la mejilla. Tenía el pelo negro y ojos azules iguales a los de Aika.

- ¿Tú eres Shiro Fubuki, verdad? – El mencionado se levantó y le dio la mano al hombre.

- Si, encantado.

- Yo soy Kazuki Shimizu y ella es mi mujer, Kohana Shimizu. Aika nos ha contado que le vas a llevar a dar una vuelta en barco.

- Si.

- Pues por favor, ten cuidado con ella. Si le pasa algo no nos lo perdonaríamos.

- Tranquilos, haré lo que sea porque ella esté bien.

- Gracias. Ahora hablemos de cosas serias. – Los dos se sentaron el sofá, seguidos del albino. – Sabemos que estáis en la edad de probar cosas nuevas, pero si vais a hacer cualquier cosa, hacedlo con protección. – El albino se sonrojó al oír esa frase, ni se había imaginado que llegarían tan lejos.

- S-Señor, respeto demasiado a su hija como para hacerlo sin protección. Estén tranquilos, no creo que vayamos a hacer nada.

- No pasa nada, solo que necesitamos asegurarnos. Por cierto, sabrás que Aika es alérgica al…

- Pescado. Lo sé. – Interrumpió el chico muy seguro.

- Bien, veo que estás informado, eres buen chico.

- Muchas gracias. – En ese momento, la chica a la que esperaban bajó las escaleras. Llevaba un pequeño vestido rosa pálido, con el pelo recogido en una coleta, dejando ver sus preciosos ojos azules.

- Ya estoy lista.

- Estás preciosa. – Dijo un atontado Shiro.

- Espera un momento… - Miró a sus padres sentados en el sofá. - ¿No le habréis dicho lo de la protección, verdad?

- Si hija, es por tu bien. – Dijo una tranquila Kohana.

- Mira que sois pesados. Anda, vámonos. – Cogió a su novio de la mano y le sacó fuera, para por fin saludarle como es debido: con un beso. Pilló desprevenido al chico, pero no dudó en corresponderle. – Siento el numerito que han montado.

- Tranquila, eso es bueno.

-¿Qué tiene de bueno?

- Que así sabes que se preocupan por ti.

- Tienes razón. – Le dio un leve beso en la comisura de los labios.

- Ven. Vamos a perder el autobús. – Cogió a la chica de la mano y se la llevó a la parada. Se sentaron juntos, estaban solos. La chica se agarró de su novio, mientras que el otro sujetaba la cesta.

Llegó el autobús, en el cual iban un par de parejas y unas viejecitas. Se sentaron al final del todo, bien agarraditos. Poco a poco los viajantes bajaban, para al fin, dejando a la parejita a solas.

- ¿Seguro que no nos hemos pasado nuestra parada? – Preguntó preocupada la oji azul.

- No, confía en mí. – Dijo abrazándola más fuerte. La chica se tranquilizó y se dejó guiar por su novio.

- Ultima parada. – Dijo el anciano conductor. La pareja bajó del autobús, pero Aika notó que le faltaba algo.

- Oh, oh…

- ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó preocupado.

- Se me ha caído el móvil en el autobús. – El chico le dio la cesta a su novia y salió corriendo tras el autobús, que estaba a punto de marcharse. Lo alcanzó e hizo unas señas al conductor, el cual paró. El chico subió al autobús después de pedirle un momento al conductor. Buscó por todas partes. La chica que estaba fuera, buscó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo encontró ahí.

- ¿Estás segura de que se te ha caído aquí? – Preguntó el albino asomando la cabeza.

-Emmm… No hace falta que busques más, está aquí ^^u – El albino puso una cara de desesperación, pero luego sonrió.

- Lo siento, y gracias. – Se disculpó al conductor, el que después puso en marcha de nuevo el autobús.

- A veces soy un poco despistada… - Dijo sonriendo y con una mano tras la cabeza. Shiro aceleró y le dio un beso en los labios.

- Por eso me gustas tanto. Pero la próxima vez, no me pegues esos sustos. - Los dos rieron y se dieron la mano, acercándose a la orilla del enorme lago. Alquilaron una balsa para dos, montaron el uno en frente del otro. El chico empezó a remar, hasta quedarse en mitad del solitario lago. Aika no paraba de mirar a su novio con mucha dulzura, mientras que él le correspondía la mirada de igual manera. El chico se sentó al lado de su novia, abriendo la cesta que preparó esa mañana. Empezaron a comer, algo avergonzados de estar tan cerca.

- _Vamos hermano, ¡la tienes a huevo! ¡Bésala! _– Animaba el hermano de Shiro por dentro. El mayor hizo caso y se lanzó a besarla, pero del impulso zarandeó la balsa y Aika casi se cayó al agua. _– Mira que eres tonto. _Lo siento… - Se disculpó el albino volviendo a su sitio.

- Tranquilo, ven aquí. – Lentamente se acercaron hasta juntar sus labios de una manera extremadamente dulce, que hasta a Atsuya le dieron ganas de vomitar. Se separaron lentamente y los dos sonrieron. – Te quiero.

- Yo más.

- No, yo más.

- Yo más.

- No, yo más.

- Yo… - Fue interrumpido por un sándwich que le metió su novia en la boca.

- Yo más. – El chico tragó y rió.

Siguieron hablando muy acaramelados, hasta que a Aika le entró calor y se desató un botón del escote del vestido. Shiro no paraba de mirar el escote, hasta que Aika se dio cuenta.

- ¿Qué miras tanto? – El chico se puso nervioso y empezó a mover los brazos bruscamente mientras que intentaba excusarse. En un momento, se desequilibró y se cayó de la barca, cayendo al agua. - ¡Shiro! – Por suerte el chico sabía nadar. Salió a la superficie y subió de nuevo al barco, los dos se quedaron muy serios por el susto, hasta que Aika empezó a reír de una manera muy contagiosa, la cual se le contagió al albino que estaba empapado. - ¿no tienes frío?

- No, estoy acostumbrado a pasar mucho frío, en mi ciudad siempre está nevando. – Decía mientras se quitaba la camiseta para no resfriarse. A la chica, se le caía la baba por dentro, pero lo ocultaba para no parecer vulgar. No pudo contener un leve sonrojo, el cual el chico lo notó, pero no dijo nada para mayor comodidad de la chica.

Siguieron charlando hasta que anocheció, entonces decidieron tumbarse en la barca, para poder mirar las estrellas.

- Esta es la mejor cita que he tenido. – Le dijo la chica abrazando a su pareja, él la correspondió.

- Y la mía. _Pregúntale qué piensa Yuri de mí_. ¿Cómo está tu amiga?

- ¿Quién? ¿Yuri?

- Si.

- Pues está saliendo con un chico.

- Me alegro por ella. ¿Quién es?

- ¿Por qué te interesa?

- Pues porque igual lo conozco.

- Pues se llama Atsuya. Ella dice que es tonto.

- _Oh… T-T_ – Se desilusionó el pequeño de los Fubuki.

- Pero sé que en el fondo le gusta un montón.

- _¡Bien! Si ya lo decía yo. _ – Se volvió a alegrar el pequeño.

- Oye.

- ¿Si, mi amor?

- ¿Has pensado en que por la noche no hay autobuses?

- … … … ¡Oh mierda! – Dijo levantándose de golpe.

- ¡Tranquilo! Llamaré a mi padre para que venga a buscarnos. – Sacó el móvil y llamó a su padre, el cual no parecía muy enfadado.

Dejaron la barca y bajaron de ella, acercándose a la carretera. En unos momentos, un Mercedes Clase SL SL 63 AMG blanco, acercándose a ellos, parando en frente y bajando la ventanilla.

- ¡Hola, Papá! – Shiro estaba alucinado, ¡que cochazo! Y además su novia estaba tan tranquila, como si fuera un coche de lo más normal. – Vamos cariño. – Su novia le cogió de la mano y los dos se sentaron en la parte de atrás. Shiro seguía con la boca abierta, por dentro era precioso, hasta daba miedo tocar las cosas.

- Qué, ¿te gusta mi niña?

- Claro que me gusta señor. – Respondió seguro de que se refería a su novia.

- Me costó 173.650 euros. – El albino se quedó confuso. – Pero tuve que pagar un pastizal más cuando mi mujer se chocó con ella. – Se quedó más confuso todavía. Se le veía en la cara que se había perdido.

- Se refiere al coche mi amor. – Le aclaró su novia.

- Aaah…

- Yo le llamo… Yeni. – Dijo cariñosamente el padre, acariciando el salpicadero del coche. – ¿lo habéis hecho con protección?

- ¡Papá!

- N-No señor, no hemos hecho nada. – Preguntó muy sonrojado.

- Bien. Por cierto, ¿Dónde te dejo, Fubuki?

- En la calle de la tienda de chucherías.

- ¿Esa que tiene regalices de limón?

- Si, esa. – El coche paró en frente de la tienda. El albino le dio un dulce beso a su novia en la comisura de los labios. – Hasta mañana mi amor.

- Hasta mañana cariño. – Cogió la cesta del picnic, salió del coche, y se encaminó hacia su casa. De repente le faltaba algo. Miró en todos sus bolsillos y no lo encontraba. – _¡Oh mierda! ¡El móvil!_

_-¿Qué pasa? _–Preguntó preocupado el pequeño.

_- ¡Se me ha caído el móvil en Yeni!_

_- ¿Yeni? ¿Quién es Yeni?_

_- ¡El coche de Aika!_

_- ¡Eres tonto! ¿Y si ahora llama Yuri? ¿Qué ostias vamos a hacer?_

_- No tengo ni idea._

_- ¡Pues piensa rápido!_

_- Solo se me ocurre rezar y esperar que Yuri no te llame._

_- ¡Pero estará con ansias!_

_- Uy sí. Siempre demuestra las ansias que tiene de hablar contigo._

_- Cállate y reza._

Querido Inútil Diario:

Si hasta ahora Shiro ha sido el único que se ha contenido de matarme en unas cuantas ocasiones… ¡AHORA YO LE MATARÉ A ÉL, Y NO ME PIENSO CONTENER! ¡No te vas a creer qué ha hecho! ¡Si es que tiene un empanamiento, el tío…! Bueno, lo que te decía, ¡el muy imbécil, volvía a casa en el coche de su novia y va y se le cae el móvil dentro! ¿¡Pero es que se puede ser más…! ¡AGG! Ya tengo pensado cómo morirá: le envenenaré con los macarrones.

Bueno, y dejando aparte el asesinato de mi atontado primogénito, NO pienso aguantar ni un minuto más de besuqueos y cursiladas. No sabes lo pegajosos que son, tanto uno como el otro… Por no hablar de que Aika cada vez me parece más tonta, a pesar de que Shiro se empeñe en decir que no lo es. Si yo hubiera sido mi hermano, no habría ido corriendo detrás de un autobús, perdiendo inmediatamente la dignidad al correr con chanclas. Shiro debería saberlo, pero como tiene una piña en vez de una cabeza, pues no. Por dios, si es que es como estar en el país de las chucherías, todo son risitas tontas y besos cursis, creí que iba a vomitar mientras decidían cuál de los dos podía babear más al otro.

Encima Shiro, cuando puede besarla, va y casi la tira. ¡Pero por favor! No, y como si eso no fuera suficiente, luego se tira él. Bueno… en eso, fue algo listo. Tenías que haber visto la cara de su novia, parecía tomatito cuando se quitó la camiseta. Tsk, normal, con mis flexiones… Y otra cosa, si se hubiese echado mi prodigiosa colonia, hubiera tenido mucho más éxito, y a lo mejor podría haber llegado lejos… Eso sí, como dicen los padres de Aika, con protección.

Este coñazo me ha deprimido tanto… y ni siquiera puedo llamar a Yuri, ¡con lo que me apetecía molestarla! ¬¬ Estúpido Shiro… En fin, será mejor que vaya a preparar los macarrones.

**Ane: estoy segura que os a gustado**

**Aika: totalment4e de acuerdo contigo**

**Ane: pues ala, a esperar el siguiente capitulo**

**Aika: pero mientras tanto podeis leer nuestros otros fics**

**Ane: son muy interesantes y divertidos**

**Aika: y si sois majos, nos dejareis un comentario**

**Ane: sabemos que lo sois!**

**Aika: ¡no intenteis ocultarlo! *risa malvada***

**Ane: ?**

**Aika: y en el siguiente capitulo... ... ...no os adelanto nada porque... esto...**

**Ane: ...no lo hemos escrito!**

**Aika: pero ni preocuparos! que enseguida nos ponemos**

**Ane: lo bueno de todo esto es que no te puedes chivar...**

**Aika: no seas mala! bueno, ya sabeis, review?**

**Las dos: adiooooos!**


	6. ¡Soy un hombre ocupado!

**Chapter 7: ¡Soy un hombre ocupado!**

**Ane y Aika: Helloooooooooo!**

**Ane: vaya, esta vez sí que hemos sido rápidas, eh?**

**Aika: Ejem ejem... perdona pero me parece que debes de tener un concepto de "rápido" totalmente distinto al del resto de la gente normal**

**Ane: ¿qué me estas queriendo decir? ¬¬**

**Aika: que hemos tardado diez días! eso no es rápido, querida, eso es ser muy vagas y no tener ganas de ponerse a escribir**

**Ane: ¡ah! ¡Encima! ¡Pero si es culpa tuya!**

**Aika: mía?**

**Ane: claro que sí!**

**Aika: ¡pero serás mentirosa! sabes? creo que Atsuya está siendo una mala influencia para ti...**

**Ane: uff... bueno, ignoradla**

**Aika: ehhh!**

**Ane: espero que os guste el capitulo, ya sabéis, Inazuma no nos pertenece y todo eso que se supone que se debe decir siempre, bla, bla, bla!**

**Aika: Ane, te voy a...!**

Querido Absurdo Diario:

No quiero parecer desesperado, he intentado distraerme con todo lo que he pillado, pero nada funciona. He visto la tele, escuchado música, he estado jugando al fútbol un rato, he intentado (inútilmente) aprender algo de francés en un cursillo de internet, he bordado una A en mi bufanda (sí, bordado, si esto sale a la luz, juro por mi vida que haré estallar el planeta), he escuchado a Shiro protestar porque no sabía cómo le iba a explicar a los demás que de repente la bufanda tenía una A, le he mandado a tomar por culo, ¡he quitado el polvo del salón! ¡Incluso he preparado una tarta de chocolate con mucha canela! ¡Mucha canela! Símbolo claro de que TENGO que hablar con Yuri. Quizá me aburra, quizá la eche de menos… (Si le echo de menos no se lo diré, lo que me faltaba, ¡que se lo crea más que yo!) No sé. Sólo sé que no aguanto más, y que hace unos tres minutos que he vuelto de ir a hablar con Yuri con el teléfono del vecino. El chico no quería dejármelo, dijo no sé qué de que son las siete de la mañana, pero yo no acepto un no por respuesta. ¡Y estaba de farol cuando dijo que tenía una escopeta! ¡Tsk! Lo más estúpido es que pensó en serio que yo me lo iba a tragar… bueno, da igual.

**Flashback**

-¿Sí…? –una adormilada y ligeramente mosqueada voz contesta al teléfono.

-¡Yuri! –casi grita Atsuya, tapándose el otro oído para no oír a su vecino chillándole que se marche- ¡Soy yo!

-¿Quién es yo…?

-¡Yo! ¡Atsuya! ¿Quién va a ser, tonta?

-No me insultes, idiota.

-Lo siento, pequeña. ¿Cómo estás?

-¿Que cómo…? –La chica hace una pausa, en eso que mira el reloj- ¡Yo te mato, son las siete de la mañana, pedazo de capullo!

-¡Ay, encima que te llamo! –protesta él.

-Me has despertado.

-Soy consciente de ello.

-Ya, lo que yo quiero saber es, ¿POR QUÉ?

-No te pongas agresiva, llamo en son de paz… quería escuchar tu voz.

-Por favor –la chica resopla, retorciendo los ojos- ¿Tú? ¿Llamando solo para "escuchar mi voz"? ¿Qué será lo siguiente, mi hermano dispuesto a no matarte? –dice casi riéndose.

Atsuya frunce el ceño y se enfurruña, pero no le da tiempo a decir nada más, porque su vecino le ha cortado la llamada. Tras una fortísima discusión, que acaba con el chico tirado en el suelo y un chichón en la frente, el peli anaranjado sale de allí y se pone tras una farola, vigilando que nadie le vea. Entra en una cabina telefónica. Marca el número de Yuri y espera- ¿Sí? –contesta, irritada.

-Es cierto, solo quería charlar un rato –continua Atsuya la conversación, como si nunca se hubiese cortado.

-¡A las putas siete de la mañana!

-¡Sí, porque me aburría sin darte la lata! Ya llevamos un día sin que me grites.

-Ajá… pues mira, ¡ERES UN CABRÓN, ATSUYA! ¿Contento? ¿O te lo dejo más claro?

-Gracias, tú siempre tan grosera y concisa…

-Lo sé, y sé que te encanta.

-Tienes razón, podría estar jodiéndote toda una vida.

-¿No te cansarías de que te odiara?

-¡Tú no me odias! Me quieres porque soy perfecto.

-Sí… ¡perfectamente gilipollas! –la peli castaña mira a la puerta, mordiéndose el labio. Esperando que ese grito no haya despertado a nadie- Oye, capullo, te voy a colgar.

-¿Y si tan gilipollas soy, por qué no me cuelgas y punto?... Nos habríamos ahorrado todo este… ¿Yuri? –mira atónito el teléfono, y después se ríe, meneando la cabeza. Parece que no ha tenido que repetírselo dos veces.

Mira a su alrededor y se hace Shiro de nuevo, tras comprobar que nadie le observa. Sale de la cabina y vuelve a entrar en su casa. Lo que Atsuya no sabe, es que cierto peli rosa, compañero de equipo de Shiro, pasaba por esa misma calle de vuelta en su paseo matutino, y que ha abierto los ojos como platos cuando ha visto al hermano muerto de su amigo hablando por teléfono tranquilamente. Se frota los ojos, cuando el oji anaranjado ya se ha ido. Debe de estar todavía muy atontado… son las siete de la mañana. Menea la cabeza y vuelve a casa, aunque no puede quitarse de la cabeza la escena que ha visto. Quizá vuelva por allí, a investigar el asunto. Puede que haya sido fruto del sueño, pero nunca viene mal asegurarse.

**Fin del flashback**

Está claro que está loca por mí, por supuesto. Solo me grita y me insulta para ocultar su amor desesperado. En realidad está deseando verme otra vez en persona. Shiro me ha regañado por levantarme tan pronto, ¡venga ya! En el ejército se despiertan a las cinco. Él me ha dicho que no estamos en el ejército, y que por lo tanto no se me vuelva ni a pasar por la cabeza eso de despertarme a esta hora. Que le den, yo hago lo que me da la gana, ¿te enteras, Shiro? Pues eso. Me voy a sobar un rato, que anoche no me dormí hasta las dos de la mañana y tengo unas ojeras que parezco alguno de los miembros de la familia Monster.

Querido Estúpido Diario:

Mi hermano, el cabrón, se ha levantado a las nueve y media para beber un vaso de leche, tan solo dos horas después de que yo cayese dormido otra vez. Y me desveló, así que me puse a hacer flexiones. Le odio. ¡Por su culpa tengo ojeras! Y además, me ha arruinado la vida, ¡le odio el doble! ¿Y sabes cómo me ha jodido? Pues ha sido horrible, ha sido lo peor que me ha hecho, y pagará por ello…

**Flashback:**

Eran más o menos las 11 de la mañana, cuando Atsuya estaba haciendo sus 50 flexiones diarias, con el cansado cuerpo de Shiro. Llamaron a la puerta, el chico ni se inmutó, seguía concentrado en conseguir su record, pero su coherente hermano, tomó el control del cuerpo que Atsuya había tomado prestado y se dirigió a la puerta, después de regañarle por ser tan estúpido con las visitas. Lleno de sudor, abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con su preciosa actual novia, la cual se quedó atontada al ver que la camiseta de Shiro estaba pegada a su musculado cuerpo, bien mojadito.

- ¡Aika! ¡Qué sorpresa!

- Hola cariño. – Fue a darle y abrazo, pero el fuerte olor a hombre, hizo que cambiara de opinión rápidamente.

- Lo siento mi amor, estaba haciendo unas flexiones y me has pillado desprevenido. Si hubiese sabido, me habría duchado antes.

- _¡Como que te ibas a librar de tus flexiones!_ – Le advirtió su hermano menor por dentro.

- Venía a darte el teléfono. El otro día se te calló en… bueno… ya sabes… Yeni.

- Muchísimas gracias, mi amor. ¿Quieres pasar?

- Claro. – La peli castaña pasó dentro del apartamento Fubuki, cuando observó que todo estaba muy ordenado. – Me encanta que seas tan ordenado. – Vio una bufanda con la letra "A" bordada. - ¿Sabes bordar?

- Eeehh… Si.

- ¿Y esa "A" de que es?

- De… Mmm… ¡Aika! Eso es. A de Aika.

- Oohhh… Shiro eres tan dulce… Date una ducha y te daré el mayor abrazo que has recibido en tu vida.

- ¡Ahora vengo! – Salió corriendo para ducharse lo más rápido que pudo. Nada más llegar al baño, su hermano comenzó a protestar.

-¡Es MI bufanda, no SU bufanda! –mientras el peli plata se quitaba la camiseta, Atsuya intentó tomar el control y pellizcarle, pero el mayor se lo impidió, malhumorado. El oji anaranjado se indignó- ¡A de Atsuya, joder!

-Cállate –replicó Shiro, buscando algo de ropa limpia- no he podido abrazarla por culpa de tus putas flexiones… -hizo una mueca enfurruñada y agarró lo primero que vio en el armario, aunque gracias a las odiadas flexiones de Atsuya, cualquier cosa le quedaría bien.

-¡Pero si se te ha quedado babeando! –repuso el menor, que no se rendía fácilmente. Dicho de otra manera, era más cabezota que un burro. Ahora Shiro se indignó de verdad, aunque realmente, se sonrojó un poco.

-¡Qué dices! Aika es toda una señorita. No se quedaría babeando como lo sueles hacer tú cuando le miras el culo a Yuri –añadió, burlándose del peli naranja.

-Ah, qué ciego estás, Shiro, qué ciego estás… -dijo el menor misteriosamente, aunque a su hermano le importó un comino lo que quisiera insinuar. Solo consiguió hacerle enfadar cuando volvió a la carga con el asunto del culo de su novia- ¡Pero no me dirás que no tiene un culo de escándalo!

-No me he fijado nunca, ni falta que me hace –contestó el oji verde, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras se metía en el baño con una toalla.

-Seré gilipollas, pero no ciego. Le has mirado el culo más de una vez –insistió Atsuya.

-Por favor… no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo –dijo Shiro, irritado.

-Si en el fondo eres un pervertido –le provocó el otro.

-Si tuvieras tu propio cuerpo ya te habrías ganado una buena ostia –zanjó el peli plata, metiéndose en la ducha después de oír un "¡jódete, no lo tengo!" de su hermano menor, que prefirió ignorar para no tardar con Aika.

Al salir, se puso unos pantalones, pero Atsuya no le dejó coger la camiseta, decía que quería comprobar lo de su novia, de hecho, tiró la dichosa camiseta por el hueco de la escalera, haciendo bajar a su enfurecido hermano para recogerla. Solo que claro, allí abajo estaba Aika, esperando. El chico recogió la camiseta y al levantar la cabeza vio a su novia. Estaba parada delante de él, mirándole ruborizada. Atsuya se regodeó por dentro.

-_¡Te lo dije, te lo dije!_

-Eh, Aika… -la llamó, haciéndola despertar de su ensimismamiento con un bote.

-Ammm… ¿por qué estás sin camiseta? –preguntó ella, sin ocurrírsele algo mejor.

-Esto… se me cayó por el hueco de la escalera –el peli plata se la puso y fueron al salón- Bueno, ¿quieres tomar algo?

-No, acabo de desayunar –dijo ella, negando con la cabeza y observándolo todo al detalle. Por un momento, Shiro tuvo miedo de que se diera cuenta de algo que delatase a Atsuya, pero eso no pasó.

-Ah. Oye, ¿por qué no te quedas a comer? –sugirió el oji verde, en un momento de lucidez. Ella sonrió y aceptó.

-Ok, pero yo te ayudaré a preparar la comida.

-¿No te fías de mí?

-¡Claro que sí, tonto! Pero me gusta estar contigo.

-Muy bien, entonces –sonrió Shiro.

Horas más tarde, los dos se encontraban cocinando una ensalada de pasta con jamón, queso, frutos secos… Sonreían muy a menudo, se daban pequeños besos aunque tuvieran las manos ocupadas, teniendo Shiro que soportar de vez en cuando alguna que otra queja de Atsuya, pero nada podía quitarle la felicidad que sentía cuando estaban juntos.

-_Voy a vomitar…_ -comentó el peli anaranjado desde dentro.

-¡Ya está! Mira, ¿quieres que te prepare un postre de miel? –propuso Aika, sosteniendo la fuente de pasta.

-Eh… -en ese momento, el oji verde abrió la nevera y vio la tarta de Atsuya (con mucha canela) y sonrió maliciosamente, viendo la venganza perfecta para su hermano- ¡no hace falta! Ayer hice tarta de chocolate –Aika se acercó- Tiene canela. ¿Te gusta?

-¡No puede ser, es mi favorita! Eres un sol, cariño –dijo, yendo hacia el comedor a poner la mesa. Atsuya le dio una bofetada al cuerpo de su hermano.

_-¡Ay! ¿Estás tonto?_ –protestó el mayor.

-_¡¿Y tú? ¡No pienso dejar que os comáis mi tarta!_

_-Lo siento, hermanito, pero haberlo pensado antes de hacerla._

_-¡Si no fueras un empanao de la vida no se te habría caído el móvil, yo no habría echado de menos a Yuri y no habría hecho la maldita tarta, ASÍ QUE NO ME CULPES PORQUE ES CULPA TUYA!_

_-¡Déjame! Y no quiero ni una sola tontería, ¿está claro?_ –dijo Shiro muy serio. El pequeño refunfuñó y se calló por el momento.

Al llegar el momento de la tarta, Atsuya advirtió una última vez a su hermano, que por supuesto, no le hizo caso. Y decidió poner en juego el plan que había estado urdiendo, entre que oía parlotear a su hermano y su novia. El peli plata fue a la nevera, a por la tarta, y cuando la puso encima de la encimera, se le ocurrió una idea. El oji naranja se descojonó.

-No irá en serio, Shiro…

-¡No leas mis pensamientos! Es molesto… -le reprochó, cogiendo un bote de leche condensada, con el que escribió _te quiero_ en la tarta. El peli anaranjado, sin embargo, decidió reservarse para veinte segundos más tarde, cuando Shiro apareció en el comedor. El peli plata ya sabía que algo no iba bien cuando oyó a su hermano reírse maliciosamente- _¿Y ahora qué te pasa?_

Por toda respuesta, Atsuya tomó el control mientras Aika no miraba, dejó la tarta en la mesa y puso en marcha su venganza. Un trozo de tarta alcanzó a Aika en la mejilla izquierda mientras Atsuya echaba una última risa, antes de dejarle el control a Shiro. El pobre no sabía qué hacer, se mordió el labio e intentó excusarse.

-Yo…

Pero, para su sorpresa, la oji azul, que le miró fríamente por cinco largos segundos, se levantó, seria, cogió un puñado de tarta en su mano, la miró, le sonrió al oji verde, que estaba más confuso que nunca, y se lo estampó en la cara.

-¡Guerra de comida! –chilló la chica, poniendo perdido a su novio.

El chico, paralizado por unos segundos, dejó que Atsuya le mandara desde dentro, sonrió y le siguió el juego contraatacando con un proyectil compuesto de pasta con salsa rosa. Y así siguieron, lanzándose la comida que encontraban, riendo, gritando de vez en cuando y en definitiva, siendo felices. En esa infantil batalla se encontraban inmersos, cuando por caprichos del destino, se encontraron de repente Shiro encima de Aika, abrazándola, y ella de la misma forma, solo que abajo, tumbados sobre el sofá, bañados en pastel de chocolate y canela. Empezaron a besarse y hacerse caricias, mientras el peli anaranjado hermano pequeño refunfuñaba viendo su plan echado a perder. En unas cuantas caricias, Shiro empezó a ponerse nervioso y quedarse algo parado.

-_Eh, ¿qué te pasa, hermano? ¿No sabes lo que se hace en estos casos o qué?_ –se burló por dentro el oji naranja.

-_Lo último que necesito es que me pongas más nervioso, ¡cállate!_

-_Encima… qué borde eres…_ -cuando la oji azul comenzó a sacarle la camiseta al peli plata, este alcanzó su punto límite de nerviosismo y se levantó con la excusa de bajar un poco las persianas- _¿Qué coño haces?_

-_Nada, es que necesitaba respirar un poco…_

_-¡Ja! Mira que querer respirar, pudiendo asfixiarte con los labios de una tía buena…_

_-Deja de hacer esos comentarios._

Los dos volvieron a lo que estaban, siguiendo por donde lo habían dejado, exactamente. Aika le quitó la camiseta y le abrazó, sin dejar de besarle en ningún momento. Entonces Shiro dejó de razonar por un instante e hizo que su hermano tomara el control, demasiado nervioso como para seguir él solo. Atsuya siguió lo mejor que pudo, pero estaba seguro de que iba a echarle una buena bronca a su hermano, después de terminar de enrollarse con la novia de este, claro. El peli naranja era mucho más lanzado, quizá porque tenía más experiencia en llegar a ese extremo con una chica. A medida que la cosa iba avanzando, Shiro estaba más y más confuso, ni siquiera sabía hasta dónde serían capaces de llegar esos dos, sobre todo Atsuya. Aika ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de nada, las persianas bajadas impedían el paso normal de la luz, aparte de que estaba concentrada en lo que hacía, y no en con quién lo hacía, ya que por supuesto, ella pensaba que era con su novio.

Estaban tan concentrados que, en un descuido, el equilibrio de Atsuya falló y se cayó del sofá.

- ¡Ostia! ¡Qué dolor! – Gritó con su ruidosa voz, justo al contrario que Shiro.

- ¡Shiro! ¿Estás bien? – Dijo desde el sofá, mientras que no veía ni un pijo en la oscuridad. Gracias al fallo de Atsuya, Aika empezó a sospechar sobre con quien se había besado, ya que la voz que gritó no era para nada la de su novio.

- Eh… Si mi amor… - Dijo Shiro tomando inmediatamente su cuerpo.

- ¿Qué ha sido ese grito?

- ¿Qué grito?

- El que has hecho tú.

- Eh…

- ¿Por qué tenías esa voz?

- Pues no ha cambiado.

- ¡Claro que sí! Era mucho menos dulce.

_- Gracias, maja._- Se quejó el pequeño desde dentro.

- ¿Si? Pues no noto la diferencia.

- Bueno. Me habrá parecido. – Entonces, Shiro abrió las persianas y se encontró con que Aika tenía todo el pintalabios esparcido por el rostro, lo que decía que, él también tenía el morro pintado de rosa.

- Que guapa estás. – Dijo el oji verde, intentando ser caballeroso.

- No mientas, estoy horrible con esto en la cara. – Su novio se acercó a ella y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

- Tú siempre estas preciosa –ella sonrió y meneó la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está el baño? –el oji verde señaló un pasillo y Aika se fue a quitarse eso de la cara. Atsuya explotó.

_-¡Te voy a matar!_

_-Lo siento, es que me puse nervioso y…_

_-¡¿Y? ¡Joder! ¡Que tengo novia!_

_-Bueno, en teoría, era mi cuerpo el que la besaba…_

_-¿Ah sí? Pues en teoría, también es tu cuerpo el que besa a las dos chicas._

_-Vamos, Atsuya, ¡si has llegado a salir con cuatro chicas a la vez!_

_-¡Pero no eran como Yuri! Ahora me sentiré culpable, ¡gracias, hermano!_ –Shiro se preguntó si en verdad el peli naranja podía sentir de eso, resoplando.

_-Uff… Oye, de todas maneras, gracias _–hubo un pequeño espacio de silencio- _Yo no lo habría hecho mejor_ –añadió el peli plata, sabiendo perfectamente que la manera más fácil de ganarse a su hermano era o con amenazas, o haciéndole la pelota.

_-Hmm… ¿no lo vas a volver a hacer?_

_-No._

_-De acuerdo… si lo haces, te mataré a flexiones._

_-Si me matas a flexiones, me hincharé de helado y patatas fritas._

_-¡Ni se te ocurra!_ –repuso Atsuya horrorizado, viendo peligrar ese físico que tanto le había costado conseguir. Shiro sonrió.

-¿De qué te ríes, cariño? –Aika había vuelto del baño.

-Nada, que me acabo de acordar de un chiste.

-Ah, qué bien, pues otro día me lo cuentas. Oye, tengo que irme ya, es bastante tarde, además le he dicho a mi padre que venga a buscarme.

-¿Con Yeni?

-Sí –Shiro sonrió- Ya me estará esperando.

-Vale, adiós cariño.

-¡Adiós! –le dio un beso de despedida y salió por la puerta. El peli plata cerró y resopló aliviado.

-¡Casi nos pilla! ¡Tonto! –se volvió a quejar el peli naranja.

-Bueno, déjalo ya, ¿no?

-Quiero ir a ver a Yuri.

-¿Qué?

-¡Que quiero ir a ver a Yuri! Venga, échate mi colonia.

-¡No, no pienso volver a pasar por eso!

-¡Que es mi cita, déjame en paz!

-¿¡Qué cita! ¡Si ni la has avisado!

-Mejor, así si está con otro, la pillo –ignorando las protestas de Shiro, se roció con litros de colonia y salió, dirigiéndose a la casa de Yuri. Tsunami Jousuke, escondido tras un árbol, miraba a Aika alejarse en Yeni, y después a Shiro salir de su casa, tomando al instante la decisión de seguirle.

**Fin del Flashback**

¡Soy un hombre ocupado! ¡Cómo se atreve! Será blandengue… ni siquiera puede enrollarse con nadie sin mi ayuda, ¿de qué demonios tenía miedo? Es una chica, no una trampa para osos. Estúpido… ¡y al caerme del sofá me he hecho daño! Si algún día le pilla, se lo tendrá merecido. ¡Y mi tarta! T-T Mi pobre tarta… no he podido disfrutarla plenamente, ¡joder, que tenía mucha canela! Y eso no es todo, también está mi bufanda. Tsk, ¡tsk! ¡Por favor! ¿¡Cómo que "A de Aika"! ¡Es indignante! ¡No lo acepto! ¡Shiro, esta vez te has equivocado de hermano! Bueno, de persona, ¡da igual, se me entiende! Mi venganza será terrible… ¡terrible! ¡Recuerda esas palabras, hermanito! ¡Te vas a enterar!

Querido diario:

Voy a morir, voy a morir, voy a morir… Si es que soy gilipollas, la primera vez que puedo aprovechar un momento genial con Aika (y con genial, me refiero a algo más que romántico, no sé si me explico), ¡y dejo al estúpido de mi hermano que se ocupe él! Si es que cada día me sorprendo a mi mismo… Madre mía, Atsuya está enfadadísimo, dice que me va a matar y eso si que da miedo, no has visto a mi hermano enfadado de verdad, como cuando le perdí la bufanda por unos días, ¡casi me tira por un barranco! Espera un momento… ¿Y cómo se entere Yuri? Ay dios… Soy hombre muerto… ¡Hombre muerto! Primero matará a Atsuya dándole una paliza y después llamará a Gumbo… ¿Es normal que te tiemblen la piernas del miedo? Bueno… será mejor que me relaje… No va a pasar nada mortal… Solo unos pequeños golpecitos… De nada… ¡Adiós mundo cruel! Quizás sea verdad lo que dice Atsuya de mí, que soy extremadamente exagerado, pero no creo que sea para tanto. Bueno, voy a escribir mi testamento.

**Aika: ¡vas a morir! ¡Y antes que Shiro, además!**

**Ane: no lo ves, Atsuya te acaba de mal influenciar.**

**Aika: pero ha sido culpa de Shiro!**

**Ane: a mí no me pongas escusas, **

**Aika: ¡pero es verdad!**

**Ane: bueno, dejémoslo. Espero que os haya gustado**

**Aika: ¡no me cambies de tema!**

**Ane: reviews? ¡Y comed mucho chocolate!**

**Aika: ¡y no dejéis que Atsuya os mal influencie!**

**Las dos: ¡adiooooos!**


	7. Cambios

**Chapter 7: Cambios:**

**Aika: ¡...Y aparecimos, tras unos pocos de miles de años en la sombra! xD**

**Ane: Si... Anda que, que poco sentido de la vergüenza tienes tú, que lo dices así tan feliz.**

**Aika: ¿Vergüenza por qué?**

**Ane: -.- Déjalo. Bueno, vamos a empezar porque si no, Aika tendrá un chichón en la cabeza en breves momentos.**

**Aika: ¡sii...! Espera, ¡¿que? ¬¬**

**Ane: Para empezar, en este capítulo hay cambios que os sorprenderán, o eso creemos, vaya.**

**Aika: Si, unos cuantos líos con las parejas, una apuesta y al final atsuya y...**

**Ane: ¡NO! ¿Es que no puedes esperarte ni a los comentarios finales? T-T**

**Aika: ¡Ah! Y además, todo lo que vais a leer a continuación, va dedicado a ****Chibiusa Asakura.**

**Ane: ¡Porque ha prometido hacernos un dibujo sobre alguna de las escenas de diario doble!**

**Aika: Y seguro que lo hará precioso, ¡porque si no habéis visto sus fanarts no podéis morir en paz!**

**Ane: Madre mía... Bueno, ¡pues muchas gracias, Chibiusa!**

**Aika: ¡Ya verás! ¡Te va a gustar este capítulo! Porque pasa algo con...**

**Ane: ¡JODER! ¡¿Siete malditos capítulos, y sigues siendo así de bocazas?**

**Aika: ¡Ayyy! ****¡Lo siento -.- ****pero como no he dicho nada, podemos seguir felices y tranquilas! Luceees, camaraaas y...**

**Ane: ¬¬**

**Aika: ¡Venga, dilo tú!**

**Ane: ¬¬**

**Aika: Bueno u.u... ¡Acciooooon! **

Querido Coñazo de Diario:

Escribo esto para demostrarle a Shiro que es imbécil por retarme a nada. ¡Si sabía que iba a ganar! ¿Para qué hace el tonto? Además que él tenía que haberlo previsto: si me he ligado a Yuri (y Yuri es mucha Yuri)… ¿por qué carajo pensó por un momento que no iba a conseguirlo también con Aika? Estaba claro desde el momento en que la idea se nos vino a la cabeza, y hasta tengo una teoría para demostrarlo. A ver, en todas las familias está el tío bueno que se lleva a todas las chicas y el retrasado que se queda forever alone. En el caso de Shiro y mío, por supuesto es él el retrasado, porque ya me dirás tú qué chica va a soportar a una persona que se pone protección de cien. Las tías quieren fiesta, diversión, salir de la rutina, y mi hermano es como un freno automático que toma poco sol. Un horror.

Dejando a un lado todo eso, mi conquista fue… bueno, ¿qué esperabas de mí? Yo siempre gano. Es Shiro el que no aprende ni aunque le des con una tubería en la cabeza.

**Flashback **

Llega Atsuya a casa de Yuri y abre la puerta Goro, que pone cara de querer matarle (y podría hacerlo muy fácilmente), al ver que es él quien le ha hecho levantarse del sofá.

-Oh, oh... –murmuró el peli anaranjado-

-¿Tú otra vez? -mirándole mal- ¿Cuándo te mandará mi hermana a la mierda? Está tardando demasiado para mi gusto –añadió el grandullón.

-Pues más te vale cogerme cariño, que voy a estar viniendo muuuuuuucho tiempo por aquí...

-Eso ya lo veremos, Yuri no es tonta –replicó, dando una carcajada- acabara harta de ti, eso si no la engañas antes. Pero entonces sí que te mataría –Atsuya pestañeó.

-Oye, me dices unas cosas muy bonitas, pero mejor déjame pasar, Yuri estará ansiosa por verme.

-Sí, claro, más que ansiosa.

El hermano le dejó pasar, y al entrar pudo ver enseguida a Yuri, sentada en su sofá de color rosa, mirando las musarañas completamente aburrida.

-¡Ah de la casa! ¡El caballero de brillante armadura ha venido a rescatar a la princesa de su hermano el ogro! –exclamó el oji naranja, totalmente INCAPAZ de cerrar la boca cuando le conviene. La chica le miró con indiferencia, molestia y algo de extrañez.

-¡Atsuya! Tú quieres que te peguen una ostia, ¿verdad?

-¡¿Qué has dicho, enano naranja? -

- ¡Mierda mierda! – Gritó el visitante, corriendo a la vez detrás de su novia, como si fuera un escudo "Anti-Goros"

- ¡Menudo caballero estas hecho tu! – Se quejó la novia.

- ¡Joder! ¡Es que tu hermano el ogro da miedo! – Volvió a abrir la boca, enfadando del todo al enorme hermano.

- ¡Ya está! ¡Fuera! - Gritó enfurecido el grande. Cogió carrerilla y empezó a perseguir a Atsuya, pero éste, le esquivaba, saltando y moviéndose rápido por toda la sala.

- ¡Joder Yuri! ¡Sálvame! – Pedía socorro el peli anaranjado.

- ¡Ahora te limpias el culo tu solito!

- Eso es, ¡limpiarse el culo! -con la cara iluminada, se metió en el baño echando el pestillo. Con lo que el grande se estampó con ella.

- ¡Sal, bicho asqueroso! – Gritaba el ogro, mientras que por dentro la puerta de tambaleaba.

_- Atsuya, por dios, ¡sal! ¡Que este tío tira la puerta abajo!– Le aconsejaba su hermano por dentro._

_- ¡Joder hermano, tengo miedo!_

_- ¡Te jodes! ¡Y no te quejes que es mi cuerpo! – _El pequeño tragó saliva.

_- ¿Si salgo tú crees que me hará menos daño...?_

- ¡sal, para que te retuerza los cojones y te los cuelgue en el cuello!

- Eeh... ¡vale, ahora sí que no salgo!

- ¡GORO, RELAJATE! – Gritó su hermana, totalmente harta de tanta estupidez.

- ¡Ese hijo de puta me ha llamado ogro!

- Fuera.

- Como salga...

- ¡FUERA!

- Vale, pero como le vea por la calle no le volverás a ver.

- Cállate y vete con la puta de tu novia a fornicar un ratito, anda.

- Hm... ¡Oye tú! - Hablándole a la puerta.

- ¿Siii? – Preguntó el pequeño desde dentro, algo temeroso.

- ¡Como toques a mi hermana la tenemos!

- Que si, anda, ¡largo ya! – El hermano se fue, por fin. Yuri, por su parte, solo resopló.

- Ya puedes salir, ¡imbécil! -cruzada de brazos en frente de la puerta. Atsuya, sacó solo la cabeza, mirando a la izquierda y a la derecha. Vio a su novia, sola, son nadie alrededor, y salió de golpe, dándole un abrazo.

- ¡Gracias, preciosa! – La novia le apartó, algo molesta.

- ¡Tonto! ¡Ya has hecho enfadar a Goro! Ahora cuando venga estará insoportable…

- ¿Más que como esta siempre...?

- En serio Atsuya, como no empieces a respetar a mi hermano, se acabó.

- Bueno, a partir de ahora respetare al ogro... – Dijo, resignado, mientras que aprovechaba la situación para besarle el cuello a su novia.

- ¡Atsu!

- Ahora que no esta... podemos jugar juntitos... – Le susurró al oído, mientras que le agarraba de la cadera y le hablaba con una voz sexy pero algo infantil.

- Eres un salido... – El chico le besó.

- Y te gusta.

- Si, no me lo explico, en fin... – De repente, el teléfono de Shiro recibió un mensaje de Aika, diciendo: "cariño, voy a pasar por tu calle para ir a la academia, ¿vas a estar por allí? Si estás, podemos pasar un rarito ;)"

_- Hermano, deja de montártelo y vamos donde Aika, joder._

_- Espera…_

_- O dejas de meterle la lengua a tu novia, o cojo MI cuerpo y me largo de aquí. _

_- Vale, vale, ya voy… ¡Eh! Tengo una idea._

_- ¿Idea? ¿Qué idea?_

_- __¿__Te acuerdas de esta mañana, cuando me dijiste que no podría conquistar a Aika? pues vamos a comprobarlo…_

_- No serás capaz…_

_- ¿Acaso lo dudas?_

_- Te mato, ¡te juro que te mato!_

_- Ya verás… _- Se separó de Yuri – Oye cariño, ahora que me acuerdo, se me olvidó comprar para hacer mi cena, y el supermercado cierra dentro de nada

- ¡Mierda, Atsuya, la próxima vez te pones un post-It en la frente, coño! en vez de dejarme a mi tirada…

- Claro que no cariño - le besó suavemente - yo no te dejo tirada, solo que... me alejo más de lo normal

- Vale, vale... ¡pero no tardes! ¡Te quiero ver de vuelta en 10 minutos!

- ¡Hala, exagerada! Con eso no me da tiempo ni a encontrar los huevos.

- Claro que si, y si no los encuentras, te rompo yo los tuyos así que, ya estas tardando, ¡venga!

- Jaja, que graciosa... no en serio, nos vemos mañana, te llevaré a algún sitio increíble de esos que solo yo soy capaz, ¿qué me dices? -se le quedó mirando así con cara de asco, pero como decía ella: "con cariño".

- Que eres un jodido egocéntrico.

- Eso ya me lo has dicho mil veces, y sé que te gusta, ¿a que si?

- Claro, cariño, claro... - le empujó fuera - ¡y por cierto! como mañana no me lleves al mejor sitio de toda la ciudad, no me vuelves a tocar en tu vida, ¿me oyes?

- Sí, claro, ¡como si fueras a aguantarte tanto tiempo, jaja!

- No, Atsu... va en serio - con una sonrisa que daba miedo. Se le borró la sonrisa.

- Ah... Ejem… - se rascó la cabeza - Está bien, ¡me voy a encontrar un sitio genial para mi princesa! - Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡¿No te ibas a comprar?

- ¡También! – Dijo bajando las escaleras.

- ¡Mira que eres tonto!

- ¡Adiós mi amor! - Gritando por todo el portal. Cerró la puerta y sonrió sin poder aguantarse. Ese chico cada día estaba más loco. Salió del portal, se metió las manos en los bolsillos, y tan tranquilo, se acercó a la calle que especificó Aika antes, pero sin saber muy bien donde estaba, deambulaba por las calles, en busca de cierta chica.

_- Joder, Shiro, ¡dime por donde está su academia!_

_- Ni loco._ – Se negó el otro, totalmente en contra de que le quitara a su novia, (Ane: normal ¬¬)

_- Bueno, pues te matare a abdominales, que ya te hacen falta_

_- Me da igual_

_- Y me bañare en mi colonia que tanto te gusta- Empezó ponerse tenso._

_- Me da igual..._

_- ¡Vaya! ¡Mira qué casualidad! ¡Ahí está la buenorra de tu novia!_

_- ¡No puede ser! ¿Como la has encontrado?_

_- Hermano, tengo mucha suerte, nada más. _- Se iba acercando, mirando atentamente el movimiento de caderas de la chica que estaba delante e ignorando totalmente al enfurecido hermano que tenía dentro.

_- ¡Atsuya! ¡Aléjate de ella ahora mismo!_

_- Tralalalaalala..._

_- ¡Mira que eres gilipollas!_

- Ejem... – Se hizo notar detrás de Aika mirando como solía hacerlo siempre, tan interesante. Ésta se giró y se quedó algo atontada con los ojos naranjas que le miraban fijamente. Salió de repente del trance e intentó parecer algo normal.

- ¿Necesitas algo?

- Nada en especial, solo quería conocerte, me has parecido diferente. – Dijo, mirándola de arriba abajo, fascinado por su belleza. Quién diría que hacía unos días le estaba besando sin que ella se diera cuenta. Bueno, así mejor para él.

- Eh, ya... - sacudió la cabeza - Perdona, pero tengo novio, ¿eh? Aunque gracias por el cumplido - se dio la vuelta y siguió andando, hasta que el chico volvió a comentar.

- ¿Quien ha dicho que era un cumplido? –Aika se sonrojó, y el peli naranja sonrió, ya que de alguna extraña manera, le había despertado ternura.

- Que estúpido... – El chico rió, le encantaba jugar con los enfados y sonrojos de las chicas, pero sobre todo de esa, y ya hacía tiempo que no veía a ninguna chica sonrojarse de esa manera, ya que Yuri, no se sonrojaba ni aun estando en pelotas en la calle. Y sin embargo ella, que era todo lo contrario a Yuri, atraía toda la atención de sus ojos, y de sus neuronas (de las pocas que le quedaban).

- Era broma, no te enfades.

- ¡Me enfado porque eres un idiota!

- Mm, me gusta, tienes carácter –dijo para pincharla, en realidad con el propósito de que se sonrojara otra vez. Le había gustado esa reacción, quién sabe por qué. Además, en esos momentos le miraba a los ojos y era otra cosa más que había descubierto que le encantaba.

- Pues tu a mi no, eres un imbécil.

- Eh, que puedo ser dulce y detallista también.

- Ya claro...

- Claro que si, por ejemplo, esos pendientes de color morado te quedan realmente bien, te resaltan los ojos azules, que por cierto, son tan bonitos como tú. - se sonrojó y puso los ojos en blanco pero sonrió un poco, sin poder evitarlo, dejando embobado al oji naranja.

- Si, ¿y qué?

Permaneció unos instantes así, mirándola, y ninguno de ellos apartó la vista, pero el orgullo del chico le hizo pensar uno de sus sarcásticos comentarios (aunque en el fondo deseaba que fuera de verdad).

- Venga, eso es un gran cumplido, me he ganado por lo menos tu móvil.

- ¡Ni hablar! Ya te lo he dicho, guapo, tengo novio.

- Conque te parezco guapo, eh... – Se adelantó hasta quedar delante de ella, andando hacia atrás con su sonrisa arrogante.

- Haber como te lo explico... TEN-GO-NO-VIO

- YA-LO-SE-Y-NO-ME-IM-POR-TA

- Ahh, ¡pues a mi si! – Dijo, cabreada.

- Vamos, solo dame tu número, solo te pido eso y te dejaré en paz.

- No, no me dejarás en paz, ¡me meterás en problemas!

- Soy discreto, no te preocupes por tu novio.

_-¿Discreto? _–preguntó su hermano de dentro.

_-Sí, ¿qué pasa?_

_-¡Pareces una puta!_

_-Oh, cállate…_

- ¡Ja! -se para, harta- vale, esto no puede ser, tiene que haber un motivo, ¿por qué lo haces? ¿Una apuesta?

- No. -meneando la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿Entonces?

- ¿No puedo conocer a una chica tan guapa? Venga, que me presento.

- No me interesa.

- Me llamo Atsuya, ¿y tú?

- No te importa.

- ¡Claro que si, a que lo adivino! – Uno de los pocos defectos que tenía Aika, era que no podía resistirse a ningún tipo de reto, así que, le siguió el royo por mucho que intentara evitarlo.

- Seguro que no... – Susurró tímidamente, pero por desgracia, Atsuya lo escuchó, todo por estar atento a cualquier gesto o palabra de la chica.

- A... A... Ai... - La chica le miró, sorprendida, ya había acertado las dos primeras letras. - ¿Aikane? No... Aik... ¡Aika! ¡Sí, eso es! Ese nombre te pega. – Dijo, orgulloso, aunque ya lo sabía, pero por lo menos había quedado bien delante de ella.

- ¿Qué demonios...? ¿Cómo lo has sabido?

- Tengo un don para acertar en estos casos, sobre todo con las chicas como tú.

- ¿Como yo?

- Si, como tú. Así de preciosas.

- Ok, corta el rollo... – Dijo, ya demasiado cansada de decirle que no. Atsuya sin embargo, le miró a los ojos fijamente, serio, supo en seguida que se había pasado de la raya.

- Está bien, me rindo. – El chico se dio la vuelta y se fue andando. En el fondo tenía miedo por si su plan no funcionaba y ella se iba sin más, y no volvía a acordarse de él, pero decidió confiar en su instinto. Aún así, estaba preocupado. Y era de lo más raro en él.

_- ¡Ja! Lo sabía, no puedes – _Le echó en cara su hermano por dentro.

_- Cállate Shiro, o te comerás tus palabras..._

- ¡Ey, espera! – Le llamó la chica desde atrás, arrepentida. A Atsuya le dio un vuelco el corazón de la felicidad y reaccionó casi sin poder creérselo.

- ¿Si? – Dijo volviéndose con una sonrisa.

_- ¿Cómo...?_- Preguntó su hermano por dentro, sintiendo una traición por parte de los dos. Se puso triste de repente, Atsuya lo había vuelto a hacer, le quitó a la chica que le gustaba.

- ... te daré mi numero, pero no me llames muy tarde, ni me mandes mensajes obscenos. Ya me ha pasado y no es agradable. – Advirtió la chica.

- Claro que no, yo no soy capaz de eso - Se apuntó su móvil en la palma de la mano, sonriente.

- Y ahora me voy, mi novio debe de estar esperándome.

- Muy bien, preciosa, hasta luego.

_- Atsuya, no estarás pensando en usar ese número, ¿verdad?_

_- Hermanito, no debiste apostar nada conmigo. - _A partir de ahí, ignoró completamente a su hermano mayor, que estaba que echaba chispas.

_- ¡JODER, QUE NO ME IGNORES!_

**Fin del Flashback**

Además, me he dado cuenta de una cosa, y es que el bobo de Shiro al fin acertó en algo. Supongo que bueno, hay una primera vez para todo. Y esa cosa es… que Aika me gusta. Pero joder, ¡cómo no me va a gustar! ¡Pero si es todo lo que cualquier tío querría! A mí me parece perfecta… Para empezar, es preciosa, tiene unos ojos increíbles, ¡yo nunca me había fijado en los ojos! En realidad voy siempre directo a las tetas, como todos los tíos, pero con ella ha sido rarísimo… es… mi nueva diosa, de verdad. Y sí, en las tetas claro que me he fijado (lo último, pero lo he hecho) y también me gusta en ese aspecto, pero es lo de menos, en serio.

Y por si no fuera más que estupenda, que lo es y mucho (mucho más que Yuri), encima es amable y dulce, que hasta a mí me han dado ganas de abrazarla, y sin embargo al mismo tiempo, tiene su carácter y eso me encanta. ¿A quién no le encanta? ¡Y Shiro no se atrevía ni a enrollarse con ella! Es inofensiva, mejor que Yuri, que no es más que una cascarrabias y siempre me amarga las bromas. Seguro que Aika se reiría muchísimo más y sería tan dulce como lo es siempre, ella es diferente… de hecho, no sé qué hago perdiendo el tiempo con mi novia. Creo que esperaré a dejar humillado a Shiro, porque no va a conseguir ligarse a Yuri ni dentro de un millón de años, y entonces le pediré a Aika que sea mi novia. Sí, eso es lo que haré.

Querido Diario:

Se acabó, estoy harto. ¡Atsuya me tiene hasta el gorro, es insoportable! No sé qué demonios le ha pasado en la cabeza, quizás se le ha muerto la ultima neurona que tiene en la cabeza, o quizás se le haya vuelto a cruzar el cable equivocado. ¿Cómo ha podido ligarse a Aika? Con lo que me costó a mí, él, en una sola tarde, bueno, mejor dicho en unos pocos minutos. ¿Y Aika? Se supone que yo le gustaba, y me dijo que me quería, pero después de ver que le daría su teléfono al primer galán que cruzara la esquina, dudo mucho que todo siga igual. Y ahora lo más importante… ¡¿Por qué demonios Atsuya está tan interesado en Aika? Si yo me ligara a Yuri se pondría como una fiera… ¡Ya sé! Me ligaré a Yuri, sí, eso es. Aunque, ¿Cómo demonios voy a ligarme a una chica así? Que por cierto, hasta a mi hermano le costó ligársela. Me voy a arrepentir de ello, pero todo sea por enseñarle una lección a mi querido hermanito. Deséame suerte.

**Flashback**

Esa misma tarde Shiro decidió vengarse, aunque no fuera muy propio de él, la situación lo pedía a gritos. No muy seguro y sobre todo nervioso, recorría las calles del barrio de Yuri a un paso bastante rápido, mirando a todas partes intentando encontrarla. Su hermano en cambio, no se lo creía del todo, ni tampoco estaba nervioso. Shiro no es que fuera un ligón, que digamos.

_- Vamos, ¿de verdad crees que vas a poder con Yuri? Por favor, si ella te dejará sin autoestima en tres segundos o menos. _

_- Ya, Atsuya, eso serás tú, que eres un borde malcriado. Quizá alguien normal como yo tenga más oportunidades._

_- ¡Ja! Que iluso, hermanito… - _Fue entonces, cuando la vio salir de su portal, del que tantas veces Atsuya había escapado de Goro, o incluso de la misma Yuri. Iba vestida como solía ir siempre, nada en especial, pero para los ojos de Shiro iba más guapa de lo normal. Ella se sentó en el banco cercano a su casa, debajo de un árbol, enfadada con el mundo, pero sobre todo con su hermano. Seguramente habrían discutido de nuevo, y a Shiro se le ocurría el tema de la discusión, precisamente el que tuvieron esta mañana. La chica se abrazó a sus piernas, puso en marcha su MP4, se puso los pequeños cascos en los oídos y desconectó. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y parecía que no quería saber nada de nadie. La espalda de Shiro sufrió un escalofrío. Esa chica entre la gente que pasaba parecía tan insegura, tan inocente, que parecía mentira que fuera tan dura como una piedra. "_O quizá sea diferente, que esa manera de ser sea solo una tapadera…" _Pensó Shiro, sin poder apartar la mirada de Yuri. El chico cogió aire y se sentó a su lado, intentando parecer casual. Ella ni se enteró. Él no paraba de mirarla de vez en cuando, y ella no abría los ojos, así que no sabía cómo empezar.

- _No le has dirigido la palabra y ya te trabas... Tonto... – _Le echó en cara su hermano pequeño. Pero Shiro estaba concentrado en otra cosa, precisamente en la pequeña melodía que salía de los cascos de Yuri, la que se hacía escuchar desde fuera, en bajito, pero se entendía. Vaya, "Angels" de Owl City, uno de los grupos favoritos de Shiro. El albino sonrió, y empezó a escuchar esa melodía, siguiendo el ritmo de la canción con el pie derecho, dando unos golpecitos al suelo y haciendo una especie de "playback". La peli castaña notó las pequeñas vibraciones que tenía el banco y abrió un poco sus ojos. "Wake me If you're out there". Ella no escuchaba la voz de chico, solo la de la canción, pero era como si de sus labios saliera. Se quedó fascinada ante ese perfil perfecto, mirando al cielo con los ojos verdes brillantes entrecerrados. . Interesada, se quitó uno de los cascos y se dirigió al albino.

- Hola. – El chico se giró hacia ella.

- ¿"Angels"? – La chica asintió sonriente con la cabeza, hasta que recordó todo lo ocurrido esta mañana en su casa.

- Me relaja cada vez que estoy enfadada.

- ¿Y por qué lo estas ahora? Hace un día estupendo, es verano...

- Mi hermano es imbécil…

- Te comprendo muy bien, el mío también lo es.

- Ah, no me parece nada raro, será un síndrome que tienen todos los hermanos... Qué asco. – El chico rió ante ese comentario tan gracioso, la verdad es que era muy simpática, a su manera.

- Ya. El mío quiere quitarme a mi novia... – Yuri le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida.

- ¿Y no le has puesto en su sitio?

- La violencia no es la solución.

- Ja, si ya, claro... Pues yo siempre digo que a ostias se entiende la gente.

- Bueno, quizá sí debería recordarle que no es el dueño del mundo. – Contesta, divertido.

- ¿Es mayor o menor que tú?

- Menor

- Entonces no entiendo como no lo has metido una ostia ya, si estas muy bueno. – A los segundos, se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir, y se sonroja sin querer. Shiro se sorprende, por lo que dice Atsuya, no es fácil hacer sonrojar a Yuri, y él, como dice Atsuya: el "retrasado", lo ha conseguido.

- ah gracias... pero supongo que él me la devolvería

_- ¡No lo dudes!_- Afirma su hermano pequeño desde dentro.

- Pues no sé qué solución tiene.

- Oye, ¿por qué no lo solucionas con tu hermano? Estoy seguro de que hablando lo solucionareis.

- Eso ya no funciona, está obsesionado con que deje a mi novio, y ya estoy muy cansada de todo esto…

- A lo mejor tiene un poco de razón, y solamente quiere que estés bien. Quizá sabe que tu novio no es bueno para ti… No sé, no me hagas mucho caso…- El albino sonrió, muy dulce.

- Es que… Sé que es muy cariñoso, y además está bueno…

- _Tsk, ¿no ves?_

- Pero es demasiado infantil, y se cree que la vida es un juego. – Dijo la chica, algo triste.

- Bueno, tu piénsalo... si es lo que quieres, entonces él es para ti, y si no, puede que tu hermano tenga razón, ¿no?

- Ya, es tan fácil decirlo… - Suspiró.

- Tranquila, respira hondo, y escucha tu canción… - La chica hizo caso a las indicaciones del albino, cerró los ojos, divertida. Mientras tanto, Shiro tarareaba alegremente. La chica le escuchó entonar las notas de la canción, le hizo bastante gracia.

- Cantas bien… - Comentó, feliz.

- ¿En serio? Gracias.

- Mi novio solo canta canciones de rock.

- Pues no sabe todo lo que se pierde.- Eso le digo yo, ¡pero no me hace ni caso! – Los dos rieron. A continuación hubo un silencio bastante incómodo, ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer ni que decir. Al final, Shiro se le quedó mirando directamente a los ojos. La chica se puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba. - ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Pues… Yuri, ¿y tú?

- Shiro… ¿Mi cara ni te suena de nada? – Preguntó, sorprendido de que no se acordase de él, desde aquel día en la piscina.

- Pues no, la verdad.

- Vale. – Dijo, riéndose.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – Preguntó la curiosa chica.

- De nada, tranquila. – De repente, el MP4 que Yuri tenía en el bolsillo, cambió de canción, esta vez, "Titanium" de David Guetta. Shiro la escuchó y reconoció. – Lo siento, pero mi voz no llega a semejante nota… - Los dos rieron muy divertidos.

- Eres muy simpático.

- Gracias. Tú también, aunque creo que tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza.

- Ya, bueno…

- ¿Qué te parece pasar una tarde conmigo y olvidarte de todo?

- Si consigues librarte de mi novio, que estará buscando algún sitio chulo…

- Me da la sensación de que hoy no te molestará en todo el día.

- ¿Si? Bueno… ¿A dónde quieres ir?

_- ¡Será zorra! – _Gritó Atsuya por dentro, ahora enfurecido.

_- Zorra no, solo tenía ganas de librarse de ti, ¡plomo!_

_- ¡Ya verá mañana!_

_- ¡No le harás nada!_

_- ¡No es tu novia!_

_- Todavía…_

_- No me jodas que… - _El pequeño se emocionó, ya tenía otra razón por la que tomarle el pelo a su hermano mayor. - _¡Ella te gusta!_

_- ¡Cállate!_

_- ¡Claro que sí, ella te gusta! Pero recuerda que es mía…_ - El mayor decidió pasar de él, de nuevo.

- Pues no sé, improvisemos, ¿qué te parece? ¿Damos una vuelta, a ver qué encontramos? – Dijo, levantándose del banco y ofreciéndola la mano a Yuri para levantarse.

- ¡Claro! – Respondió la chica, ilusionada. Aceptó la ayuda y los dos echaron a andar por las calles de aquel barrio. Yuri, algo tímida, le ofreció un auricular a Shiro, quien lo aceptó sonriente.

Querido Diario:

Ahora entiendo por qué Atsuya habla tan bien de Yuri, la razón por la que cree que es la mejor chica que ha pisado este mundo, es que es verdad. No digo que Aika no lo sea, es que las dos son todo lo contrario, pero hoy he visto que Yuri también tiene una parte tierna dentro de ella, y que le gusta mostrar ese lado. Con Atsuya no puede hacer eso, no puede relajarse, en cualquier momento ya la ha liado cualquier movida, y Yuri ya se está empezando a cansar, o eso me dijo ella. Me alegro de que se haya relajado esta tarde, se le notaba mucho más calmada. Nunca la había visto tan… guapa, y tan… no sé… tan perfecta. Atsuya no sabe apreciarla, Yuri solo quiere un chico con el que estar tranquila, estar feliz, sin movidas ni nada parecido. Simpática, amable, inteligente y además guapa. Uffffff… ¿Hace calor, o soy yo? Dios, y además Atsuya cree que ella me gusta, y lo peor, es que es verdad… ¡Pero solo un poquito! ¿Y qué hago yo ahora con Aika? ¡Pero qué digo! Atsuya no soltaría a Yuri ni aunque ella le mandase a tomar por culo, seguiría acosándola. Aunque últimamente está un poco distraído cada vez que sale el tema de Aika, lo que él no sabe, es que yo se que él sabe que yo se que ella le gusta. ¡Dios, lo siento! A veces me lío yo solo… En definitiva, que ella le gusta, o eso creo yo. No es normal que mientras tengas una novia como Yuri, vayas diciendo que Aika esta muy buena, que tal, que cual…

¿Cómo explico todo esto a Aika? Sé que es muy estúpido, egocéntrico, egoísta… (Y la lista sigue, y sigue), pero ya no me parece tan interesante como antes. Incluso me parece… Aburrida. Yuri es mucho más divertida, hace comentarios graciosos, es imprevisible, pero aun así, sigue siendo dulce y simpática.

Será mejor que deje esto ya… Me empieza a doler la cabeza.

**Aika: ¡No ves! ¡Te dije que te gustaría!**

**Ane: ¿Y si no le ha gustado?**

**Aika: ¡Seguro que sí! ¿que te hace pensar que no?**

**Ane: ¿Que te hace pensar que si?**

**Aika: ¡Es una sensación!**

**Ane: ¿Cuánto apuestas?**

**Aika: ¡Mis sensaciones bastan! ¡Calla!**

**Ane: Si, claro, deberías escribir un blog... Las sensaciones de Aika.**

**Aika: ¡Tienes razón!**

**Ane: ¡Lo decía de...! …Si claro u.u… Aparte de las idas de olla de mi queridísima amiga, esperamos que te haya gustado, a ti y a todos los que nos leen y comentan, claro.**

**Aika: Si, muchas gracias si comentáis después de una pausa tan larga.**

**Ane: Eso es.**

**Aika: Seguro que lo harán.**

**Ane: ¿Y tú que sabes?**

**Aika: ¿Cuanto apuestas?**

**Ane: Anda, cállate y despide esto.**

**Aika: Uuummm ¬¬ ¡Adióooos! ¡Hasta otra!**


End file.
